New Schools and Old Friends
by Leanex
Summary: Zexion moves to a new town and encounters an old friend from his childhood, but does not realise it. Will he remember his old friend or will Demyx have to give him some hints? A Zemyx story I decided to do. Also includes AkuRoku. Yay for first fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way shape or form no matter how much i wish it was mine. Only thing i own is a copy of the games.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains an abundance of homosexuals and also has many swears. I would not advice the faint of heart to read this.

Now please enjoy.

(Zexion's POV)

I layed in my bed waiting for my alarm clock to go off. I had woken up an hour before i accually needed to. Finally the alarm started to beep. I turned it off and climbed out of my bed. I quickly got dressed putting on a white t-shirt, a black and red striped hoodie, slightly baggy jeans, and my converse. I walked out of my room down the stairs and into our kitchen.

"Good morning honey." My mom said as i walked in. "Morning mom." I said walking over to the fridge. "Would you like me to make you some eggs or something?" "No thanks Mom. I just want some milk." I said pulling the milk out of the fridge and heading for the cubboard to get a cup. "Are you sure honey? Milk isn't going to give you the energy that you need to get through the day." She said looking worriedly at me. "Uh um okay I'll take some eggs I guess..." I said. She smiled at me happily and moved to the fridge to get out the eggs and took the milk from me. _I curse the power of guilt that mothers can use on their children._ I thought as I sat down at the table with my glass.

My mother quickly made the eggs then put them down in front of me. "Enjoy! And let me know if you want anything else okay?" She said smiling sweetly at me. I nodded and picked up the fork that was sitting by the plate. I started to slowly eat as I knew that I would have the time since it was 6:30am and the bus didn't arrive till around 7.

(Demyx's POV)

I shot up at the sound of my alarm, groaning as I read the green numbers on the screen. I hate the mornings. The clock read 6:45. I hopped out of my bed and hurried over to my closet, pulling out my clothes. I was soon in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. I grabbed my head phones and ipod from its place on my nightstand, putting the headphones around my neck and slipping the ipod into my pocket. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found my father by the oven preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' dad!" I said as I walked over to the bread he'd put on the counter. I took out a couple slices and popped them into the toaster. "Good Morning Demyx. Would you like any eggs?" He said. "No thanks dad I just want some toast. You giving mom a break from cooking today?" "Yeah. I got today off so I figured I'd help her out some." He said.

My toast popped up and I spread some butter and jelly on it. I stuck a piece in my mouth and took a bite savoring the sweet of the jelly. I made short time on the toast and by then the bus had arrived. "I'll see you later today dad!" I called as I rushed out of the kitchen. "Okay have a good day at school!" He yelled. I slipped on my sneakers and ran out the door to the bus. I hopped into the bus as the door opened and quickly moved down the aisle. I sat down in the seat behind my two friends Axel and Roxas.

"Hey guys whats up!" I said as I set my bag down next to me. "Not much. Roxas and I were just talking about how _Papa Roach _is coming to town." Axel said. "Thats awesome!" I said enthusiastically. Roxas nodded in agreement.

The bus then stopped infront of a house to let another passenger on. I'd never seen this kid before. He had slate colored hair and his bangs hung down infront of his left eye so it wasn't visible. "A new kid." Axel said smirking a bit as if he was plotting something. Roxas slapped him on his chest with the back of his hand and gave him a look that told him to stop whatever evil thought process he had going through his mind. Axel frowned and began to pout. I looked back to the small boy. He seemed somewhat nervous but like he was expecting something. He was about to walk passed my seat when I stopped him.

(Zexion's POV)

"Hey you can sit here!" A blonde boy with a mullet/mohawk type of hairstyle said as he stopped me. I looked at him confused and a bit nervious. He moved his bag onto his lap and patted the seat next to him, smiling up at me. I hesitated for a moment but sat down, clutching my bag to my chest. "Are you okay? You seem a bit scared." The red head infront of us asked me. "Axel it's his first day why wouldn't he be scared?" The blonde next to the one named Axel said. "Hey you weren't scared on your first day here!" Axel said. "Thats because I knew you and Demyx. He doesn't know anyone so far so he's a bit nervous." "Don't mind them. They're like this a lot." The blonde next to me said smiling. I felt somewhat more calm and loosed the death grip I had on my bag. "I'm Demyx! And thats Axel and Roxas!" He said. "I'm Zexion." I said quietly but loud enough so he could hear me.

"So where you from Zexion?" Axel asked. "Pretty much everywhere." I said. They all looked at me confused. "How does that work?" Axel asked. "Well I've been all over because my parents kept moving me around." "Oh! Why did you move around so much? Is your dad a traveling business man?" Demyx asked. "N no um its because I was having a bunch of bully problems so they kept switching locations. I told them I didn't want to move around anymore when I got into highschool so here I am now." I said.

"Oh thats terrible! I wouldn't worry about that now though." Demyx said. "Why? No bullies here?" I asked. "No! Because now you have friends to defend you!" He said, grinning at me. I blushed and looked at the floor smiling a bit. "T thanks." I said. "Well what do we have here?" Said a voice. "Looks like fresh meat." Said another. "Larxene why don't you go crawl in a hole and die!" Axel snapped. The girl sneered at him. "Hey he'll have whats coming to him later." She said smirking evily. "Oh joy." I said sarcastically. She glared at us then walked a couple seats back to sit down, the boy that was with her following close behind. "That was Larxene and Marluxia. They're the bullies we were talking about." Demyx said. "Don't worry though. You should have at least one of us in each of your classes." Roxas said.

I hopped ((Yeah i just said hopped)) off the bus with Demyx and walked up to the school. I looked at the little paper that told me all my classes and where I had to go to get to them. "So whats first?" Demyx asked leaning over my shoulder to see the paper. "Language arts." I said. "Thats my class too." Axel said. "So you~ come with me." Axel grabbed my sleeve and dragged me off in the direction of our first class. "Bye Zexi!" Demyx called down the hall. I looked back with a puzzled expression and waved to him. "Bye!" I called back.

_Zexi? Only one person in my life has ever called me Zexi and that was in kindergarten. The only friend I ever made called me that. What was his name?_ I thought. "So whats your locker number?" Axel asked. I looked at the paper in my hand. "Number 69." I said. "This one." Axel stated. I nodded and moved to the locker to put a couple things in it.

(Demyx's POV)

I ran up to Zexion who was just exiting the school. "Hey Zexi how was your first day?" I asked, sligging my arm around his shoulder. He seemed a bit nervous by the contact but didn't say anything about it. "It was okay I guess. And how was your day?" He inquired. "My day was great!" I said. "Thats good." I nodded. "H hey Demyx?" He said fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Yeah?" I asked. "This is gonna probably sound stupid but have we ever met before?" He asked. I pretended to think about it for a moment. I already knew the answer to the question, but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Not that I can recall." I said, silently praying that he couldn't tell I was lying. Axel had always told me I was a horrible liar but I think Axel's just known me long enough to know when I'm lying to him. I don't lie much though. "Oh okay." He said. _Phew he bought it..._ I thought. Maybe my theory about Axel is right. "Hey guys!" Axel said, coming up behind us pulling his blonde haired compainion along. "Hey Axel!" I said. Zexion waved some as Axel start to jog up to us.

"Demyx have you been doing something bad?" Axel asked. I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean 'bad'?" I questioned. "I don't know. You just have a bit of guilt in your eyes." Axel said looking at me suspisiously. "Axel your crazy. I think all the smoke from the stuff you've set on fire over summer brake got to your head and killed something important up there." I said tapping him on the head. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you haven't done something bad." "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you didn't set the chemistry lab on fire today." I said, knowing he couldn't deny that but would try his damnest to convince me that he had not.

He looked me in the eyes. "I did not set the chemistry lab on fire today." He said, looking away for a second as he said 'today'. "Axel don't lie to me you so set the lab on fire." I said. Axel scoffed. "I most certainly did not!" "Axel you can't lie to someone who was in the room with you." Roxas said. "You were in the room?" Axel asked. "Yeah my teacher sent me to come get something. Just as you started the fire I walked into the room." I said triumphantly. Axel cursed under his breath. "I'll find some way to get you to spill Demy!" He said. I heard a laugh come from my side. It was short but startled me. I looked over to Zexion to find him smiling a bit.

He looked up at me, his smiling widening just a bit more, and my memories of when we were in Kindergarten came rushing back. The best one of all the memories taking over all the rest.

_I sat outside my house with my slate-haired friend right beside me. He licked away at his ice cream, smiling slightly as he did so. He sat with his legs crossed and he was looking out across the street. I laied in the cool grass with my elbow propping me up as I ate my ice cream, which was held in my free hand. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye._

_"Hey Demy?" He said, finally looking away from the street and over to me._

_"Hmm?" was my only response and I turned my full gaze on him._

_He blushed a bright pink that looked nice against his pale skin. "D do you think we'll always be friends?" He asked. "Of course I do Zexy! Why? Do you think we won't?" I asked. The thoughts of losing Zexion as a friend terrified me._

_"Well no I don't think that. It's just that sometimes I worry that we're going to be taken away from each other and our friendship will just fade away..." He said. He looked down at the ground with a frown on his face. I sat up from my laying position. "Even if we're taken away from each other our friendship will never fade Zexy. It's too powerful!" I said._

_He looked up at me, still blushing. I could see tears in his eyes but a smile spread across his face. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could._

_He did the same except for the as hard as he could. I felt a couple of tears soak into my shirt and I pulled back a bit to grin at him. He smiled back at me then-_

"Hey earth to Demyx!" Axel yelled, waving his hand in my face. I shook my head and looked at him confused. "Dude you totally just spaced out! What gives?" I looked at him surprized then laughed. "Sorry Axel. I was just thinking about something that happened to me a few years back." I said. He looked at me suspiciously. "What was it?" He asked. _Jeez Axel your so nosey... _I thought.

"Nothing much I was just thinking about an old friend that uh moved away." He said smiling. That wasn't a total lie so he should buy it right?

**Right?**

_Oh crud he's staring at me now! He's totally not gonna buy it!_ Axel then shrugged and started to walk again. "Okay." He said. Demyx mentally sighed in relief. _Oh my God I can't believe he didn't know I was lying! Thank the Lord!_ Us four then got on the bus, sitting in the seats we had this morning. Zexion looked off nerviously as Larxene and Marluxia passed us to go sit down in some seat behind us.

I looked at him with a sweet smile and sure enough he calmed down some and smiled a little back at me. _Oh yeah still works!_**(1)** I thought happily as Zexion scooted just a bit closer to me and looked down at his lap. Sadly I couldn't see his face because of his bangs.

Yay my first fic! I'm so very excited! Please leave a review because I'd love to know your thoughts on it and find out how I can improve. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and more will come. Not sure how soon but it will come!

(1): If you don't get what Demyx means by this my thought was that as kids Demyx would give Zexion a sweet smile to calm him down and now he's basically saying that after all these years of not seeing the slate-haired man he's still able to calm him down with that smile.

more will also be explained on the past when the two boys were in kindergarten in later chapters. Well again please review. Bye for now all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way shape or form no matter how much i wish it was mine. Only thing i own is a copy of the games.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains an abundance of homosexuals and also has many swears. I would not advice the faint of heart to read this.

Now please enjoy.

**xOx**

**(Zexion's POV)**

I sat at my desk writing a poem. My music was blaring in my headphones repeatedly playing the same song over and over**(1). **I paused for a moment looking out my window at the bright stars. One star was brighter then the rest and it caught my attention**(2)**. I looked at the star curiously. _Why is that star so bright?_ I asked myself. Standing up from my chair I moved to the window and out at the star.

_I've never seen that star before._ I quickly moved back to my desk, picking up my camera and heading down the stairs quietly. I went out the back door, making sure to close the door behind me softly.Turning on my camera I looked at the small screen on it as I pointed it in the direction of the star.

I took a couple pictures of it before just staring at the star for a couple minutes. _It's a beautiful star._ I thought. I could tell by the horizon that the sun was coming up soon, seeing how it was 6-ish. I looked at the star one more time before going back into my house. When I re-entered I saw the light was on in the kitchen and I could hear my mom getting out a couple pans for breakfast. I quickly went back up the stairs and into my room so I could finish my poem and get dressed.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

As I entered the kitchen I found my mom had already finished most of breakfast. I smiled a bit and sat down at the table, knowing that she would get me to eat something weather I want to or not. My mom turned her head as she heared the chair being pushed back and she smiled at me. "Good morning honey! Did you sleep alright?" She said turning back to the stove.

"Mornin'. Yeah I guess so." I said as I took a piece of toast from the small pile my mom had set on the table. I took a bite of the buttered golden brown toast and looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to the kitchen enterance. My eyes widened at the time, realising the bus would be here soon. It was 6:50 already.

I made quick work of the toast then got up from my seat as my father entered the room, trying to tie his tie. His brows were furrowed in frustration. "Hey sweetie can you help me with this?" He asked. My mother looked over to him as she set down one more plate of food. She chuckled and moved to the enterance to help my father.

"How come men can never tie these?" She asked with a smile. My father grinned sheepishly at her. "Don't know. But I'm sure we'd all be screwed without women." My dad said. I smiled. "I gotta go mom. I'll see you later today." I said scooting passed my parents. "Okay honey have a nice day at school!" She said.

"Yep. Bye dad."

"Bye Zexion."

I hurried out the door, just in time to see the bus stopping in front of my house. I hurried over to the large yellow vehicle and walked down the aisle till I made it to the seat that my blonde haired friend was seated in. He smiled up at me. "Mornin' Zexy!" He said cheerfully. I smiled slightly at him, seating myself next to him.

"Good morning, Demyx." I looked at the seat in front of ours only to find that Axel was gone, leaving Roxas to sit by himself. The short blonde had headphones on and he looked out the window, his head propped up on his palm. I looked over to Demyx with a lifted brow. "Where's Axel?" I asked him. "He missed the bus. He said he'd meet us at a different stop." The bus started to drive down the seat. The blonde infront of us shot up so he was sitting straight as he looked down the street to the next stop.

I followed his gaze and saw that the red haired pyromaniac was just starting to walk up to it. He had a skateboard in his hands.

"Wow I haven't seen Axel use that thing since he got it." Demyx said. "How long ago was that?" I asked, quirking a brow. "Mmmm... 'bout 2 years ago. It looks worn though." "Thats because Axel and I like to go skate, Dem." Roxas said. The look on the blonde's face was longing as he stared at Axel from the window. The bus finally pulled over and opened the door, allowing Axel and a few other kids to get on. The red head grinned as he made his way to the seat by Roxas.

"Hey shorty, ya miss me?" The red head said, ruffling the blonde's hair. Roxas swatted away the hand. "I did. Now I kinda want you gone." Roxas said, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Aww Roxy that's just mean!" Axel said. "But fine. If you want me gone I'll just move to another seat." He stood up and started to move into the aisle but was stopped as Roxas grabbed his arm and shouted. "No!" This only caused Axel's grin to widen and start to throw his arms around the boy as he sat back down.

"Oh Roxy I knew you wuved me!" He said hugging Roxas tightly, causing the blonde to blush. He didn't hug Axel back but he didn't try to push him away either. He just let Axel hug him as he looked down at his lap. Axel planted a kiss on Roxas' cheek, only causing the color of his blush to deepen in color. Demyx laughed as he watched the two.

"Axel, leave the boy alone before his head explodes from too much blood rushing to his cheeks." Demyx said, still laughing. I smiled at the pair. Axel was still poking fun at the boy and Demyx was poking his flushed cheeks. "I think he's as red as Axel's hair." I said with a chuckle. Demyx looked at me in fake shock but a faint devious smile on his face. "I didn't even think that was possible!" Demyx said. I chuckled again and Demyx grinned at me. "Well apparently**(3)** it is possible! 'Cause Roxy's doing it!" Axel said, laughing as he nuzzled the boys cheek. "A~Axel quit it we're on the bus!" Roxas said, finally trying to get the red head off him. "But Ro~xy I dun wanna stop!" Axel said, trying his best to pout with a smile. The blonde growled at Axel and he moved his head to look at the blonde. "That was scary yet arousing." Axel purred. Roxas looked at him somewhat ticked off.

The red head pouted his lip out but released Roxas from his hold, keeping one arm around the blondes shoulder. All the kids who had been watching the scene since Roxas had shouted finally looked away and went back to their own business. Demyx tapped my shoulder and I looked over to him. "Yeah?" I questioned. "Could you switch seats with me? I don't wanna sit by the window." He said with a sheepish grin. I looked at him curiously but nodded. He stood up and moved in front of me so i could scoot into his seat. He sat down right as the bus stopped again to let more kids on. He saw Larxene and Marluxia get on along with 2 other boys. One had an eyepatch covering his left eye and a scar on his left cheek, the other had dread-locks and was very big. They were obviously hanging out with Larxene. Most likely her crew. As she passed the seat Demyx and I sat in she gave me a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. Demyx was looking at her but I couldn't see his face.

The one with the eye patch grinned at me and I quickly looked out the window.

**(Demyx's POV)**

I scowled at the blonde and her friends as they passed the seat Zexion and I were sitting in. The one with the eye patch who everyone knew as Xigbar leaned down and whispered in my ear. "We'll play nice for now, Demy." He laughed and patted my shoulder as I growled at him. They finally sat down a few seats behind Zexion and I. I took a couple deep breathes to calm myself. "You alright, Dem?" Axel asked. He was turned in his seat so he could look at me. "Yep just peachy." I said. "You sure? I've never heard you growl at people when your mad." I nodded. "I'm fine, Axel, don't worry about me." I smiled at the red head to reassure him that everything was alright. He nodded then turned back around, putting his arm back around Roxas as well.

I peeked over at Zexion from the corner of my eye. He looked kind of tense and he was gazing out the window. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped, whipping his head around to look at me. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was just me. "Y-yes Demyx?" He said. "You okay? You seem kinda scared." I said. He nodded. "Yes I'm fine. You just surprized me thats all. What did you need?" I looked at him, the slightest bit of confusion on it. _That's actually all I wanted to know. But he thinks I was asking if he was okay 'cause I scared him so... what now? Dammit! Ah got it!_ I thought. "Uh well I was wondering if you would like to come hang out with Axel Roxas and I at my house this weekend." I said. "Wait we're hanging out this weekend Dem?" Axel asked. "Well I was gonna ask you Axel but I know your gonna come since you don't do much on the weekends."

Axel looked at me with mock hurt on his face. "Demy are you saying that I'm lazy? I take offence to that! Why are you suddenly being mean to me?" He said in a joking hurt voice. "Axel I'm not being mean! Besides you are lazy so get over it!" I said. "I most certainly am not!" "Yes you are, Axel. All you do on the weekends is sleep text me and Demyx and hang out if we ask you to." Roxas said. _Thank God that Roxas knows his boyfriend so well!_ I thought. "Aww Roxy why are you taking Demy's side! You should be taking my side! I mean you are my lover after all!" Roxas blushed and slapped Axel upside the head. "Sh-shut up Axel!" I looked back over to Zexion with a sheepish grin. "So would you like to?" I asked. He smiled at me sympatheticly. "Sure. Sounds fun." He said. "Awesome! Is Friday good?." "Yeah I'm free Friday." "Okay. We'll just all get dropped off at my house after school by the bus if thats alright." He nodded. "What about you two?" Axel and Roxas looked back at me. "Sounds good Dem." Roxas said. Axel nodded in agreement.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

I walked out of my final class of the day. I let out a sigh and stretched my arms out above my head. "Look here kiddo weather you like it or not your gonna get it at some point. Why don't we just get it over with now and you won't have to worry later." I heard a familiar voice say from around the corner. The next voice was quiet and I couldn't hear what they were saying. _Wait a sec, that Xigbar's voice._ I thought as I listened. My eyes widened and I hurried down the hall toward the voices. When I turned the corner I found Zexion backed up against a wall, clutching a book to his chest and looking at the floor. Xigbar and Marluxia were standing in front of him.

"Not like you can do much kiddo, you seem quite weak so its not like you can fight back." Xigbar said. I felt anger well up in my chest and I let out a low growl. "Xigbar, Marluxia, leave Zexion alone!" I nearly yelled, as I stomped over to the three. Zexion whipped his head up at the sound of my voice. "Oooo busted." Xigbar said. "Damn I was kinda looking forward to this." I glared at the other male as I grabbed Zexion's arm and pulled him away from the two. "Come on Xigbar, we can't do anything as long as one of them is around." Marluxia said. "Aww alright Marly. See you two later." Xigbar said, winking before he turned around and followed Marluxia down the hall. I turned toward Zexion with a slightly worried expression.

"Are you alright Zexy? They didn't do anything to you did they?" I asked. "O-oh n-no I'm fine. Thank you for the help, Demyx" He said. "I thought you were supposed to be with Roxas right now. Where is he?" "I told him to go ahead with out me because I needed to get something from my locker, then I ran into those two on my way out." I slung my arm around him. "Thats not safe Zexy! You should've just asked Roxas to come with you." "I didn't want to bother him." He said sheepishly, looking down at the floor. I pouted out my lips then hugged him really tight. "I don't want anything bad happening to you Zexy! Your too fragile to get beat up!" I said. He looked at me with wide eyes and a blush covering his cheeks. He chuckled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"D-Demyx?" I looked at him. "Yes?" "I-I can't b-breathe." I chuckled nerviously and gave him a sheepish smile. "Oops. Sorry Zexy, didn't mean to crush you." I said, loosening the hug. "Its fine. And I'll try to get an escort from now on, Demyx." He said, smiling up at me. "Thanks Zexy!" I said grinning. "Now lets go find Axel and Roxas." I released Zexion from my hug and started to tug him down the hall way to go hunt down the couple.

**(Axel's POV)**

I stood at the front of the school with Roxas as we waited from Demyx and Zexion to come out. "Where are they? I wanna go home!" I complained. Roxas looked at me blankly. "So go home. I can wait for them on my own." He said. "Leave you all alone? No way! You could end up getting your pretty little ass raped!" I said, tapping his butt as I said the last part. He yelped and swatted away the hand angrily. "Axel don't do that!" He yelled. I chuckled and put my arms around his waist. "You know you liked it." I said, nuzzling my nose against his. "Axel could you at least wait till we're not in public to make a move?" He said. I pretended to think for a moment then shook my head.

"Nope sorry." I said, grinning at the blonde. He frowned and tried to push me off. "Axel get off Roxy, you know the school doesn't allow that type of thing." Demyx said jokingly as he walked out of the school with Zexion. "Aww but Demy I was having fun" I said frowning. "You can do that when you get home. For now how 'bout you keep it in your pants till then." "Aww but I wanted to eat my jawbreaker now!"

"But you'll break your teeth if you try to bite that thing Ax!"

"I wasn't gonna bite it, Demyx! I'm not a moron!"

"I'd beg to differ." Roxas said.

I looked at Roxas with a hurt expression. "That's just mean Roxy! Maybe I should just ignor you for a week and see how you like that!" "Guys the bus is leaving soon." Zexion said. "Oh crud it is. Come on guys we gotta hurry and get on or we're walking." Demyx said, grabbing Zexion's wrist and rushing to the bus. Roxas and I ran off after them.

o-o

**Well heres chapter two you guys. Hope you enjoied it ^^. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought or any of my mistakes or any way I can improve! It would be very much appreciated!**

**(1) I do this a lot. especially when I get hooked on a song or when I'm writing. It gives me inspiration and ideas music has even helped me write poems a couple times. I think I probably annoy people with this though 'cause they probably get sick of hearing the same song over and over and over again haha.**

**(2) I can actually see a star like this from my window at around 5 am every morning. Its a really pretty star. I wish I could take a picture of it but my phone camera sucks and takes a horrible picture of it every time. Its really bright and pretty though. It stays out a lot longer than the rest of the stars.**

**(3) according to my brother I say apparently a lot so if I start do that just let me know. I try to watch out for it lol.**

**Guess thats all guys. And hey every time you review Axel will tap Roxas on the ass haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way shape or form no matter how much i wish it was mine. Only thing i own is a copy of the games.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains an abundance of homosexuals and also has many swears. I would not advice the faint of heart to read this.**

**Now please enjoy.**

**xOx**

**(Demyx's POV)**

"Come on guys I wanna get home now!" I said impatiantly. It was finally Friday and I wanted to get home to hang out with everyone. "Calm down Demyx we're gonna have all night." Axel said. "I don't see why we don't hurry Axel I mean it is school." Roxas said. "Besides I thought you of all people would want to get out of here as fast as possible, Ax."

"I do. But its fun to tease Dem." Axel said with a sly grin. "Oh Axel your just being a jerk now! Come on!" I said pushing the red head toward the bus. I heard Roxas and Zexion chuckle behind us. "Hang on Dem I know a much quicker way to get him moving." Roxas whispered in my ear. He passed me got on the bus then 'accidentally' dropped something. He bent over to pick it up, his butt sticking out as he did so, which caused the red head I was pushing to bolt over to the bus after his boyfriend. I laughed and turned to Zexion. "Come on Zexy." I said, reaching my hand out for him to take. He looked at it for a moment then hesitantly took it. I grinned at him then started to jog to the bus where as Zexion was running to keep up with me.

When we got on I spotted Axel and Roxas at the back of the bus. I couldn't see what Axel was doing but Roxas had a massive blush on his cheeks. Zexion and I moved down the aisle and sat in the seat in front of the couple. When I looked back at them I was finally able to see what Axel was doing to make the blonde blush. He had one hand behind the boy, sitting on his butt and the other hand was very high up on his thigh. I laughed silently and turned back around in my seat.

**(Zexion's POV)**

I sat in Demyx's living room drinking an energy drink, that I'd found tasted like candy. It was my second one and I was starting to feel the effects. Especially now as I burst into a random fit of laughter for no reason what so ever. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy then started to laugh as well. It took me 3 minutes to finally stop laughing. "W-what the hell was that?" Demyx asked. "I haven't the slightest clue. It just came out of no where." I said still smiling. "That was just weird." Axel said. Roxas nodded, still laughing a little.

"I don't think you should have anymore energy drinks, Zexy." Demyx said. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I probably need to stop before I'm bouncing off walls. Litterally." I said. I was still hyper though and that probably wasn't good at all. I was bouncing slightly in my seat and when I looked at the others I could tell they were hyper as well. Though Demyx was probably the most hyper. Roxas' leg was shaking uncontrollably, Axel couldn't stop moving his hands around and Demyx just couldn't sit still for ten seconds.

Demyx walked over to an iHome that was sitting on the coffee table and he put his iPod in it. "Dem if you're gonna dance I think you should probably move the coffee table." Axel said. "I'm not gonna dance Axel." Demyx said taking another swig from his Monster. "How many of those have you had?" Roxas asked. "Two and like three cups of soda." He said. "I think he needs to go outside and run in a circle." Axel said. "Oh my God thats a wonderful idea! Come on lets go outside!" Demyx said, a bit to enthusiasticly. Demyx pulled me out of my seat. Axel and Roxas followed us out the living room and the back door.

"Ooooo I wanna climb a tree!" Demyx said. "No Demyx you could possibly fall if you did that!" Roxas said. "No I won't!" "Demyx you can't keep still for ten seconds." I said, bouncing on my heels. "Well nither can you!" He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I giggled. "I know what I wanna do! I wanna tickle Zexy!" Demyx said. I stopped laughing and looking at him confused and a bit fearful.

He grinned slyly at me then tackled me to the ground, tickling my sides after we landed. I started to laugh as Demyx grinned and continued his tickling. Axel and Roxas just stood laughing at the situation. "D-Dem-yx! S-top i-it!" I said between laughs. Tears were starting to form in my eyes from laughing so much. "Demyx!" I squealed in a very high pitched tone, thus causing the blonde to stop and look at me along with Axel and Roxas. After a moment of us just looking at each other we burst out into laughter.

"Oh my God! I didn't think that type of noise was possible from you, Zexy!" Axel said. Demyx shook his head, still laughing. "I knew that noise was possible. You can get that from many people with enough effort!" Demyx said. "I know I can get it out of Roxas." Axel said, looking over to said blonde. The boy blushed and we all started to laugh again. Demyx looked over to me and grinned. I grinned back and sat up so I wasn't laying on the ground. "What you wanna do now guys?" Roxas asked. "Drink more caffine." Demyx said. "NO!" We all yelled in union. Demyx started to pout and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. But then he turned to me with that pout and I knew something bad would happen.

"Zexy can't I have another energy drink? Ple~ease?" He begged with slight puppy eyes. I looked at him with large eyes and my mouth was open. "Come on, Dem! Zexion isn't stupid! He's not ju-" "Fine." I inturupted Axel, finally answering the now grinning Demyx. "Yay thank you Zexy!" He said happily.

Axel and Roxas' jaws dropped. Demyx kissed me on the cheek and ran into the house to go get another drink. My eyes widened and I blushed a dark red. The three of us stood there in silence till Demyx finally came back.

Axel shook his head and was the first of us to speak. "Wow Dem, your puppy pout even worked on Zex." "Well duh! He's not a heartless bastard like principal Mansex!" Demyx said, waving his hand in the air.

**(Demyx's POV)**

I looked over to Zexy, silently laughing at the cute blush on his face. "Hey Zexy you want a pixy stick?" I asked. He looked at me a bit confused. "Uh no thanks, Demyx" He said. "But I got a blue one!" I said, remembering that blue was his favorite when we were kids. _Probably shouldn't talk about anything I remember from then though..._ I thought. I pulled a blue pixy stick out of the bag I had in my hand and held it up to him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it from me and opening it. I grinned and turned back to Axel. "Here Axel." I said handing him a purple and a red one. He handed Roxas the purple and kept the red. I pulled out a blue for myself and ripped the top off, dumping some in my mouth.

"So wanna go play some video games?" Axel asked. "Can I bounce off the walls?" I asked. "Literally or figuratively, Dem?" he asked. "Literally." "No." "Aww why not?" "Demyx!" The three of them yelled in union. I pouted. "But it sounds like fun!" I said. "You can pout all you want Dem, your not bouncing off the walls." Roxas said.

"Zeeeexy?" I said, turning to him with my puppy eyes. "ZEXION CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Axel yelled. He nodded slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Fiiine no bouncing off the walls." I said. Axel and Roxas sighed in relief and Zexion opened his eyes again, looking at me with his beautiful blue orbs. I smiled softly at him. Axel and Roxas passed us and walked for the house. "Come on Zexy, lets go play some games." I said, holding my hand out to him. His eyes widened and he stared at my hand. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "Zexion are you okay?" I asked. He blinked a couple times and looked at me. "Fine, I was just remembering something." He said. I grabbed his wrist and turned for the house, smiling the whole time.

"What is it you were remembering?" I asked, knowing full well that it had something to do with when we were kids. "I-it was something from when I was a kid. When I was with my first friend." I looked back at him and smiled. "That sounds like it was probably a very sweet memory." I said. He looked at the ground with a soft smile. "Yeah... It was." He said. I smiled and continued to walk for the house.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"AHHH DODGE IT! DODGE IT!" I yelled at Roxas, who was fighting Axel. "Demyx I am! Stop yelling at me before he ki-!" Roxas was inturrupted mid-sentence as he died and the screen announced that Axel had won. "Kills me again." Roxas finished, getting quite irritated at his loss. "Might I try?" Zexion asked, holding out his hand for the remote. "Fine but no one can ever really beat Axel at this." Roxas said, handing the remote to Zexion. Zexion took it and quickly choose his fighter, Axel choosing the person he'd been fighting Roxas with. The battle begun and Zexion's face was dead serious. He dodged most of Axel's attacks and when Axel stopped for the slighest second Zexion attacked Axel's character and soon got his health down over half way, then he hit Axel with a special attack thus killing him. The screen announced Zexion's victory and all our jaws dropped.

"B-but how did you? I mean you just- and he! How the fuck did you do that?" Roxas nearly yelled. Zexion looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I used strategy. Thats what Axel does." He said simply. Axel's eyes widened and he looked at him. "How did you..?" "From observing. It was easy to figure out that after the second battle." Zexion said with a shrug. I glomped him. "Zexy you are amazing!" I looked over to Axel. "Is that why you wait a couple turns before fighting new people? To see how they fight so you can figure out a strategy against them?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes before nodding. "Axel you ass!" Roxas said before tackling him. Axel quickly rolled them over so he was on top of Roxas.

"Now isn't this quite the prediciment?" He purred with a suductive grin. Roxas blushed and looked away from him. "Hey hey! Not on my floor! My mom will kill me if she comes home and finds cum on the carpet!" I said, somewhat jokingly. Roxas' whole face turned red and he looked at me with wide eyes. I could see out of the corn of my eye that Zexion had also started to blush. Axel on the other hand only laughed. "Don't worry Dem I'll clean it!" He said laughing. "A-Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"What?" He asked. Roxas groaned. "J-just get the fuck off of me!" The blonde yelled. "Mmm Maybe I don't wanna." Axel said. I began to laugh. "AXEL!" Roxas shrieked in a high pitched voice. We all looked at him surprized and his face turned the color of Axel's hair. Zexion was the first to break the silence by bursting into laughter. This then caused Axel and I to start laughing as well. "I-I'm sor-ry R-Roxas! I-I c-couldn't he-lp it!" Zexion said. Axel was laughing so hard that he ended up rolling off of Roxas and onto the floor.

Roxas sat up and just waited. Zexion started to calm himself down so he could talk. "I'm sorry Roxas. Though you already know that I can scream like that." He said, chuckling about the last part. Roxas laughed. "Yeah that was funny. Guess we're both still in puberty." Roxas said. Zexion smiled. "Yeah. Can't wait to get out of this hell." Zexion said. "Aww Demy look! Their bonding!" Axel said, still laying on the floor, his hands now resting on his stomach. I laughed. "Indeed they are Axel. Isn't it cute?" I said. Axel laughed and nodded. "Shut up Axel." Roxas said, punching Axel on the arm which caused the red head to yelp. "Damn it Roxas why do you hit me so much?" Axel said, rubbing where the small blonde had just punched him.

"It's how he shows affection." Zexion said. "Say what?" I said, looking at Zexion. He sighed and looked at Roxas. "Would you like to explain or do you want me to continue." "You can continue." Roxas said. "Okay. Roxas' way of showing affection is different than the way Axel shows it. Axel has no problem with public, or private, displays of affection. If Axel wants to kiss Roxas he sure as hell is gonna kiss him and he doesn't care whos around. Roxas on the other hand does have a bit of a problem with public displays of affection so instead he will hit Axel to show his love for him**(1)**. Understand?" Zexion said. Axel and I nodded. "Aww so Roxy when you hit me it really more like your kissing me?" Axel asked.

Roxas blushed and nodded. "So is that why when we're alone your usually-" "Axel shut up!" "But-!" "I swear to God Axel if you continue I will castrate you and feed them to an ally cat!" Mine Zexion and Axel's eyes widened. We all knew that that threat was **not** a show of affection. Axel got up from the floor. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone else want one?" Axel said. "Uh sure! Sprite please**(2)**" I said. "Same for me." Zexion said quietly. Roxas bit his lip and stared at his lap. "A-Axel?" He said, reaching his hand out a bit and looking at the red head. "Yeah?" Axel said, turning his head back some to look at Roxas. "Um... Nevermind." "Coke, got it." Axel said, smiling slightly and walking into the kitchen.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

**(Roxas' POV)**

I laied on the pull out couch in Demyx's livingroom, Axel right next to me. I felt the bed shift and Axel turned toward me. I was startled to find his eyes open and looking at me. There was little light in the room, the only light coming from the moon outside. "Roxas why are you still up?" Axel asked, sleep clear in his voice. "I-I couldn't sleep." I said, looking down at his chest. Axel then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I looked at him puzzled.

"Go to sleep Roxy." He said in a quiet voice, kissing me on the head as he did. I sighed and looked up at him. He had closed his eyes but he was still awake. "Axel." I said. "hmm?" Was his only reply. "I'm sorry about earlier. When I said I'd castrate you. I didn't mean it I just di-" "Don't worry about it Roxy. I'm not mad and I know that you didn't mean it. I get it okay? I forgive you. So just go to sleep okay?" He said, pulling back a bit to look me in the eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I said. I snuggled up close to him and soon I fell asleep.

**AND THERES CHAPER THREE! :D Hope you enjoyed it. I'll start chappy 4 soon.**

**(1) **_**I love this Roxas. I actually sometimes act like that so I get that a bit better as well haha.**_

**(2) **_**I LOVE Sprite. Its my favorite drink ever.**_

**Well thats all. As usual please review. Everyone who does gets cyber cookies :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way shape or form no matter how much i wish it was mine. Only thing i own is a copy of the games.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains an abundance of homosexuals and also has many swears. I would not advice the faint of heart to read this.**

**Now please enjoy.**

**xOx**

**(Demyx's POV)**

_I stood outside my old house, looking up at it. I turned around to find a moving truck in my drive way. I frowned and felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I-I don't wanna move!" I said to my mother, who was standing next to me. She kneeled down in front of me and put her hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you don't want to move but we have no other choice. We need the money and the job opertunity in Twilight Town is going to be wonderful for our family." My mother said, smiling softly at me. "Don't worry. You'll make new friends."_

_"I don't want new friends! I want to stay here with Zexion!" I yelled, pushing away my mothers hand from my face and running off to the backyard of my house. I stayed on the back porch for a while just crying. Finally I heard foot steps coming and I looked up to find Zexion. He looked at me with a worried expression and hurried to my side. "Demyx are you alright?" He asked, gently touching his hand to my cheek. I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes._

_"N-not really Zexy. I don't want to leave. I like it here, with you." I said. I could see tears starting to well up in his eyes now. "I don't want you to go either Demy. Your... Your the first person who was ever there for me. But it's like you told me a couple months ago. Even if we're taken away from each other our friendship won't fade. Thats still true isn't it Demy?" He said. I smiled at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Yeah Zexy, thats still true and it always will be." I said._

_"Promise?" He asked._

_"Promise."_

_He smiled and pulled me into a big hug. "Thank you, Demy. Thank you for everything. For being my friend, for helping me when I was sad, for all the wonderful times you've given me. I will never forget you." He said. I hugged him back tightly. "Your welcome Zexy. And thank you as well. Thank you for being the best friend I'll ever have. I will never forget you either." I said. "Demyx It's time to go!" My mom yelled from the front yard. I frowned and looked at Zexion. "This is it." I said sadly. Zexion nodded and released me, standing up and allowing me to do the same._

_When I stood Zexion brought me into another hug. I felt the tears drip onto my shirt and I cried too. He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm going to miss you Demy." He said. "I'm gonna miss you too, Zexy." I said. He leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, like I had months ago. He released me from his hug and I took his hand, walking out to the front yard. "Goodbye Zexy." I said, hugging him again. "Goodbye Demy." He said, crying again. His mother and my mother were standing with each other watching us and my father was in our car waiting. He smiled at me and I smiled back. When I released him from the hug I put a necklace I'd made with the letter D on it and a key in his hand. I got in the car as well as my mother. As we drove away Zexion waved to us and I waved back. The last smile I saw from him was the only thought on my mind ever since. "I will never forget you." I whispered softly to myself._

I gasped as I awoke. "Zexy... Did you forget?" I said quietly to myself. I heard Zexion shift on my bed and I looked up at him. He was still asleep from what I could tell. I rubbed my face and I felt tears on my face. I heard a whimper and quickly looked over at Zexion. The light coming from the moon wasn't much but it was enough for me to tell that Zexion was still asleep but the dream was not a good one. I hurried over to Zexion and lightly shook his shoulder. "Zexy. Zexy wake up." I said quietly. His eyes soon fluttered open and he looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Demyx? What is it?" He asked. "You were whimpering. I thought I should wake you and make sure you were okay." I said, looking at him worried.

He bit his bottom lip. "Sorry it was just a memory that kind of upsetted me." He said, looking away. "Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He thought for a moment before he looked at me and nodded. He sat up and scooted over, patting the seat next to him inviting me to sit with him. I crawled up to the spot next to him and sat down. For the next twenty minutes I listened to him tell me about the same dream that I had just had. Only difference was he couldn't remember my name and it was from his point of view.

"And then he left. I was alone again and by the end of the school year I was being pulled out of school and getting moved to another state." He said, staring at his lap. "Oh Zexy that sounds terrible." I said, keeping the fact that I'd had the same dream to myself. "D-Demyx?" He said, looking at me. "Hmm?" "D-do you think... he forgot me?" He asked. I smiled at him. "No Zexy. I don't think he forgot you." I said. "I... I feel bad." "Why's that?" I looked at him curiously. "Because... I forgot his name..." He said, looking guiltily at his lap. "Well... When did you forget his name?" I asked. "About a year ago I think." "Well Zexy, if I were him, I'd forgive you." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back, which surprized me a bit.

"Thank you Demyx." He said. "No problem." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and I released him from the hug. We sat for a moment in silence before I noticed something around his neck. "Hey Zexy?" I said. "Yeah?" He asked. "What's that around your neck?" He looked down and picked up the pieces that were hooked to it. "Oh Its a necklace I got from that friend. He gave it to me when we told each other goodbye." He said, smiling softly at the little charms.

_He still has that? And he still wears it?_ I thought. "Some people would probably think it silly of me to still wear it but... I just can't seem to take it off." He said. "I don't think its silly. I think its quite sweet actually." I said. He clutched the key in his hand and looked at me seriously. "Demyx... Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure we haven't." I said, trying my best to lie. I could see him frown in the light of the moon and he looked off to the side. I silently thanked God that there wasn't much light, but then I felt guilty cause Zexion was sad now.

I looked out my window at the stars, wishing they could give me all the answers I need."H-hey Demyx?" "Hmm?" I said, not looking away from the window but still listening. "W-why did you befriend me?" He asked. I whipped my gaze away from the window and looked at Zexion. _He... He asked me that same question when we were kids._ I thought. I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to remember what I had told him when we were kids.

_"Because Zexy! You seemed way more interesting than the rest of the kids and you seemed like you needed a friend. Especially when those kids bully you!"_ That was it. That was what I'd said to him. "Because Zexy! You seemed interesting. And you seemed like you needed a friend. Especially when the others bully you." I said. _It's not exactly what I said. But its still the same meaning._ I thought. He looked at me wide eyed then hugged me. "Thank you Demyx." He said. He burried his face in the crook of my neck.

His nose was cold and it made me shiver a bit. I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face in his hair. "Your welcome Zexy." I said quietly. I moved my face out of his hair and looked out the window again, finding an amazingly bright and beautiful star in the sky**(1)**. "Hey Zexy. Look at that star." I said. He moved his face out of my neck and followed my gaze out the window to the star. He smiled at the star before looking at the clock.

"I think we should probably get back to sleep." He said. I looked at the clock as well and found that it was 5:10am. I nodded and pulled back some to look at his face. "Goodnight Zexion." I said, smiling softly. He blushed slightly and smiled back. "Goodnight Demyx." He said. I got off the bed and moved over to the bed I had made on the floor for myself. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

I looked out the window once more before I slid my eyes shut and fell back asleep.

**(Axel's POV)**

I sat upside down on Demyx's couch watching him and Roxas play a racing game. "Demy I want ice cream!" I complained. "So go get some." He said, turning a corner on the game. "But I don't want to go alone!" I said, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. "And how did that feel?" Roxas said, smirking. "Not as good as what you did last week." I said, looking at his now bright red face. "Axel I didn't do anything to you last week!" He screamed.

"Oh don't you deny it Roxy you were like a little beast." I teased. His lips pressed into a thin line but he didn't say anything. I looked at him for a moment before speaking again. "What? No come back? No telling me to shut up?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on the screen and continued to race Demyx. Demyx glanced over to me sympathetically, already knowing that Roxas was now going to give me the silent treatment. I frowned and got on my knees next to Roxas. "Oh come on Roxy you know I was just joking. I didn't mean it and Demyx knows that we don't do that stuff." I paused for a moment and thought. "Yet." I added.

He shot one of those if-you-don't-shut-up-and-go-away-right-now-Steve-will-be-gone-in-the-morning**(2)** looks at me. My eyes widened and I quickly moved away from him. "So uh Zexion wanna go and grab some ice cream with me since these two are busy with their game." I said, looking over at the slate hair teen. He looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Sure." He said, standing up. "Uh cool. You two try not to kill each other over the game while we're away." I said walking out of the living room with Zexion behind me. "Yeah yeah. Don't touch Zexy, Axel!" Demyx said.

"Demyx I would never!" I yelled back before shutting the front door of his house. "Well come on we don't have all day." Zexion said. I nodded and followed him down Demyx's walk way.

"So do you and Demyx know each other from an earlier point in life?" I asked. "Well I keep asking Demyx if we do but he says we don't and just starts another conversation." Zexion said. I raised an eyebrow before looking over at him. "How do you know he's not lying?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess I just trust him. It seems to me like Demyx would be the kind of person to remember someone important to him on the spot... Though I do have my suspictions that he's lying. Thats why I keep asking. So how did you meet Demyx?" He said

"Well Demyx moved here from a place called Destiny Islands I believe. He moved here when we were about nine and he was enrolled in my school. After a little while we became really good friends. Couple years later Roxas started to attend our school, Demyx and I befriended him immidiately and protected him from bullies until one day when Roxas stood up for himself and actually knocked Xigbar on his ass." I laughed. "Destiny Islands?" Zexion asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh its nothing." He looked down at his feet.

I grinned to myself. _Demyx you dog._ I thought. _You've been lying to the kid this whole time. Question is why don't you want him to know?_ We finally came up to the store, luckily its not far from Demyx's house. We went in and quickly bought the ice cream then headed back to Demyx's house.

"Yo Dem we're back! And we have ice cream!" I said as we entered the house. Soon enough the blonde came walking in. "Gimme! I want one!" He said, bouncing up to me. I grinned at him and dug into the bag before pulling out an ice cream. "Yay! Thanks Axel!" He said, excitedly taking the ice cream from me and taking a bite out of it. "Yo Roxy you want one?" I asked as I entered the living room.

He stared at me until Zexion walked up and took the bag from me. He grabbed an ice cream from it and tossed it to Roxas. He sat down next to Roxas and picked up the remote. Roxas grinned and picked up the other one. "Yo Dem can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I said quietly. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before nodding.

We stepped out onto the front porch and sat down on the steps. "So what do you need to talk about?" He asked. "Well Dem, Zexion and I were talking and well... Have you been lying to Zexion?" I said. He looked at me with fake surprise. "Of course not! Axel I would never do such a thing." I looked at him with a blank stare. He squirmed under my stare. "Okay fine! I've been lying to him! Are you happy now?" He said. "Its just... Well I want him to remember on his own. You know how I am Axel. I do remember him! Of course I remember him he was my best friend when we were kids!

"It kind of hurt when I first found out that he didn't remember me but then I found out that he did remember his childhood friend he just didn't know it was me. I was glad but still some what sad. I mean how would you feel if you had to move away from Roxas and when you saw each other next he didn't know that you had actually once been the one he loved?" He asked. I was going to answer but then he started to talk again. "I loved him you Axel. Even though I was a kid and didn't really know any better I know now that I did love him then and I still do.

"But Axel I want him to remember me on his own. So please don't tell him." I smiled at him. "Don't worry Dem I won't. I understand now. Come on lets get back inside." I said.

**(Zexion's POV)**

"Mom I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house. My mom walked out of the living room. "Welcome home sweetie. Did you have a nice time at your friend's house?" She said as she pulled me into tight hug. "Mom... Can't breathe." I chocked out. "Oops sorry." She released me and gave me a sheepish smile. "You haven't slept over a friends house since you were nine so I worry about you some times." She said. "Its okay Mom."

"So did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah it was lots of fun."

"Well I'm glad. Go put your stuff up in your room and wash up. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

I nodded and headed up the stairs with my bag. I walked into my room and placed my bag on my bed. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the water in my shower. I stood in front of my mirror and pulled off my shirt. My eyes scanned over my torso. When I looked back to my neck I saw the necklace that my friend had given me when he left. I touched my fingers to it for a moment.

I left it to sit around my neck then stripped off the rest of my clothes and stepped in the shower.

"Zexion dinner!" My mother called from down stairs. "Okay Mom!" I called back. I got off my bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. "Hi Dad. How was work?" I said as I sat down at the table. "Same as usual. Not much crime happens here in Twilight Town." He said. "And did you have fun at your friends house?" "Yeah." I said.

Dinner passed quickly with my mom and dad doing most of the talking. I headed up the stairs to my room again. _I have to have some thing from him that will help me remember his name._ I though as I entered my room. I walked over to my closet and started to look there.

After an hour I was still sitting in my closet digging through boxes that I had yet to unpack. I pulled up a box that said_ "My memories."_ I looked at it with a lifted brow then opened it. Sitting at the top of the stuff was a picture of me and my friend. The other boy looked like a younger Demyx. I looked at the back to find that my mom hadn't written the names on it. I groaned in aggrivation and placed the picture next to me.

I continued digging through, pulling up little bracelets and drawings. I pulled out one picture that was me and the other boy. At the bottom of the picture was a name but I couldn't read it with the dim light of my closet. I stepped out and around all the stuff I'd pulled out and looked at. I flicked on the over head light of my room and looked at the name again.

Sure enough the name on it read Demyx. I stared at it wide eyed with my mouth hanging open. "H-he lied to me." I said in a quiet voice. "He lied to me!" I said louder as I'd started to realise the truth more. "B-but why? Why would he lie to me?" I asked myself. "Zexion sweetie are you alright?" My mom asked from the other side of the door. I looked over to the door. "Yeah Mom I'm fine." I said. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Not to late okay?" "Okay Mom." I listened to her footsteps to make sure she was gone before I sat down on my bed.

"I... I guess I'll have to ask him Monday and show him the picture." I said to myself. I set the picture down on my nightstand then got off my bed and shut off my light. I moved back to my bed and got under the covers. I let my eyes slip closed and soon I fell asleep.

**We~ll thats chapter 4! Zexion finally figured out his name. **

**1: Haha the star is back!**

**2: lol yes Axel names IT Steve**

**Thats all for now guys. Please leave a review! It feeds mah soul!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way shape or form no matter how much i wish it was mine. Only thing i own is a copy of the games.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains an abundance of homosexuals and also has many swears. I would not advice the faint of heart to read this.**

**Now please enjoy.**

**xOx**

**(Zexion's POV)**

I stepped onto the bus and headed to the seat Axel was in. Roxas sat in the seat infront of him with his bag sitting next to him. "Is Roxas still mad at you?" I asked as I sat down. "Yeah. I walked up to the seat and he put his bag next to him." He said, sucking his teeth in aggravation**(1)**. "Well I'm sure you'll make up soon. So where's Demyx?"

"He's going to meet us at school. He missed the bus cause he slept a bit late." I nodded and held my bag a bit tighter. "Axel?" I said after a couple minutes of silence. "Yeah?"

"Has Demyx ever mentioned a friend he had when he was younger?" I asked, even though I already knew that Demyx had been lying. Axel grinned as he looked at the back of Roxas' head. "Oh you don't know how many times that boy has mentioned having a childhood friend. When we first met he went on and on non-stop about him." He said. "Did he ever mention his name?"

He glanced over to me then looked back to Roxas' head. "I think I'll let Demyx answer that question for you. Heads up its the cool kids." He said. I looked up at the door to the bus and saw Larxene and her cliqueget on the bus. I bit the inside of my lip and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry kiddo they can't do shit to you as long as I'm around." Axel said, ruffling my hair. I swatted away the offending hand. "I know that. And don't do that again." I said

He only grinned and ruffled my hair again which led to me punching him on the shoulder. "Ah fuck kid you got quite the left hook there." He said, rubbing his injury. "Why exactly don't you fight back against bullies?"

"I didn't till Demyx moved." I said, hitting my hand to my forehead when I realised what I said. Axel looked at me with a smirk and a lifted brow. "Till Demyx moved? So you do remember him?" Axel asked. I smiled at him sheepishly. "Remembered last night actually." I said. "Well Demyx is deffinately going to be estatic." I nodded as I noted that Larxene had sat in the seat right infront of Roxas. "So might I ask why you don't fight the bullies anymore?" He asked. "Well I kinda lied about why I was moved around so much." I bit my lip. He looked at me shocked and curious. "Really? Why'd you keep moving around then?" I took a deep breath. "We-ell I actually kept getting into fights and getting kicked out of the schools for it. Last school I was in that I got into a fight at I broke the kids arm.

"When we got here my parents told me that I'd better behave myself or else they were sending me to a private school that would supposedly 'whip me into shape.' They, for a couple years, couldn't figure out why I was suddenly getting into so many fights so they had me go to a theripist. They finally figured out that it was cause Demyx left and all the pent up emotions I had would come out when the bullies would start to pick on me and I'd just attack them. Fucking crazy right?" He was silent for a moment and then he started to laugh. After a second I heard Roxas join in and when I looked over to the blonde I found that he was turned in his seat looking at me.

"Damn kid thats nuts. Though I must say its good that you actually stood up for yourself." Axel said as he calmed down some. Roxas nodded in agreement. "How bout next time Xigbar corners you, you sock him one instead of just standing there?" Roxas said. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head. "I can't. Knowing that I have my childhood friend back I just don't have those pent up emotions anymore. I've gone more back to the quiet calm pansy I was when I first met Demyx." I looked out the window and noticed that we were pulling up to the school.

I saw Demyx standing at the doors, waiting for the bus to drop us off. "Come on kid you can't just take their shit." Axel said, going to ruffle my hair again but thinking better of it and patting my shoulder. "Yes I can. I've been beaten broken and bruised I can most deffinately just stand and take their shit." Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas shook his head then grabbed his bag and stood up as the bus stopped. Axel and I followed suit then followed Roxas out of the bus.

As Demyx saw us starting our way up to the school he left the steps at the door and hurried over to us. "Good mornin'. How are you guys this morning?" Demyx said. "Pretty good. Learned a lot more about your little Zexy here." Axel said, patting my head. I growled and punched his shoulder again. "Ah damn it you hit the same spot." He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Good." I muttered.

Demyx laughed then turned to me. "How are you Zexy?" He asked. I shrugged. "Okay I guess. Hey do you have time after school to hang out. There's something I want to talk to you about." I said. "Sure do! Where you wanna go?" He said, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "My house sound good?" He nodded then turned his look toward Roxas.

"You still not talking to Axy-pu Roxy?" He said. I silently laughed and Roxas cracked a smile. "If I were you Demyx I'd ask the stupid red head yourself." He said. "Aww Roxy thats not nice! I've said sorry to you a million times what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Axel said sadly. "Axel do you remember the last time Roxas got this pissed off at you?" Demyx asked.

Axel looked at him curiously then shook his head. "No. What happened last time?" He said. Demyx rolled his eyes. "It ended in a huge fight then when Luxord, bless his soul, stepped in and told you two to stop being "childish little fucks" you made up."

"I doubt that will happen this time Demyx he has a better reason to be mad at me this time."

A tall blonde that I had come to know as Luxord walked up between Roxas and Axel and put his arms around their shoulders. He sighed then started to speak. "Stop being childish little fucks and make up already luvs. Your fighting brings down everyone around you and frankly we just don't want to hear your huge blow up fight." He said in a british accent. "Luxord you don't even know the problem this time!" Roxas said. "Oh but I do luv. Ya see Axel here called me up yesterday and informed me of everything. I know you don't care about how perverted red is here so do us all a favor and save us the blow up." He said then slipped through the two and off to the school.

"You know he's right don't you?" I said. Roxas looked over to me and reluctantly nodded. The first bell rang and we quickened our pace to the school. Axel and I went off to our class together and Demyx and Roxas parted their own ways. "You think he'll listen to what Luxord said?" Axel asked. "After he's had a bit more time to think about what he said I think he will. Though why ask me?" I said, glancing over to him on the last sentence. "I don't know. You're smart. Seemed better to me to ask someone smart."

I cracked a smile and continued walking with the red head.

**(Demyx's POV)**

"Should we really just make up now?" Roxas asked as we headed to our art class. "Honestly, yeah you should. I mean if you remember how bad the last time was and think about it this fight would just end up even worse and it could possibly take a hit to the head this time. Besides I thought you liked Axel so much cause he says whatever he wants whenever he wants.

"Plus you know how sad Axel gets when you ignor him like this. Axel would do anything he could to make you happy Roxas and you know that." I said. He looked down at his feet. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll apologize when I see him in our next class." He said. We then stopped in front of our class and opened the door. We quickly took our seats and soon after the second bell rang.

"Okay class today you will learn to draw fire. Please open your sketch pads and start to try different ways of doing this." The teacher said as he walked in. I opened my sketch pad to a clear page and grabbed my drawing pencil. I started to lightly draw out the fire.

V^V^V^V^V

After school I was heading to my locker and heard some yelling. "God would you leave me alone already Marluxia! I'm done with you and Larxene's cronies following me around just waiting for me to be alone! Its rather creepy to get stalked you know! So just go the fuck away!"I couldn't tell who was yelling but the voice sounded a bit familiar. I heard footsteps heading my way and I paused in my step to see who it was.

When slate colored hair rounded the corner and headed the way of my locker my eyes widened. "Zexion?" I said, just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks and stiffened. He slowly turned around and looked at me. "H-hey Dem what's up?" He said. "Oh well I don't know, maybe the fact that you just TOLD OFF MARLUXIA!" I screamed. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"Uh I could explain that now but um, Roxas is waiting for me and I gotta hurry see you on the bus!" He said before he took off down the hall. I immediately took off after him. Luckily, thanks to my long legs, I caught up to him quickly and grabbed his arm to stop him. I whirled him around and grabbed his shoulders. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "I... I-I'll tell you later when we're at my house Demyx." He said. He then grabbed my wrists and, amazingly, pried my hands off his shoulders and took off even faster than he had before.

I sighed and headed back toward my locker, grabbing my stuff then heading off to the others. When I got outside Roxas Axel and Zexion were standing together talking. Roxas and Axel seemingly made up due to the fact that their hands were intertwined. Zexion obviously noticed me because he quickly turned his gaze to his feet.

"Hey guys ready to go?" I said as I walked up. Zexion and Roxas nodded. "Yeah, lets go." Axel said. He started to walk toward the bus and we all followed him.

**(Zexion's POV)**

When the bus stopped at my house Demyx and I got off and went into my house. Before Demyx had a chance to talk after the front door was shut I whirled toward him and started to speak. "You lied to me." I said. He looked at me incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Demyx you lied to me. I can't even comprehend why you would even do that to your childhood friend!" I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-you remember? You really do this time?" He said. I nodded and he quickly brought me into an embrace. "I can't believe it. I thought it would take you months to finally remember." He said, his voice cracking a bit and tears falling onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. "Demyx, why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie and say we didn't know each other?" I asked.

"Cause I'm a self-fish bastard." He said. "Demy!" I yelled, surprising myself at the use of the name I used to call him. He laughed. "I'm just kidding Zexy. Well how do I put this. Well I wanted you to remember me on your own. I mean I seriously thought my hair would be a dead give away to who I was due to the fact that I doubt I'm the only person you've ever met with this hair style. I remembered you when I saw you Zexy. I could never forget that interesting color of slate and the emo bangs. I remembered you on the spot. It kind of hurt that you didn't remember me Zexy." Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks now.

"Demyx?" I said, my voice noticeably cracking. "Yeah?" He asked. "I forgive you. A-and... I love you Demyx." I choked out. He pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "I-I love you too Zexy." He hesitated for a moment before he pulled me into a kiss. That one simple kiss turned into a make out session and soon me grabbing Demyx and leading him up to my room.

When we entered he paused at the door and looked around, noticing the boxes from my closet. "Um Welcome to my room." I said. He chuckled and walked over to me. "Its a very nice room. Less messy than mine." He said. "Oh I almost forgot!" He tapped his hand on his forehead. **(A/N: He could've had a V-8! XD)** "What the hell was all that shit going on back at school with Marluxia?" He asked. My eyes widened slightly. "H-he was just bugging me again. I got fed up with it so I told him off." I said. "Oh my God Zexy! Do you realize what's about to happen now?" Demyx yelled, freaking out. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Yeah I do. They're gonna come after me and you're gonna have to protect me again." I said, frowning. "Demyx I'm not helpless anymore." I bit my bottom lip as he looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well um..." "Zexion are you home?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. _Oh thank God!_ I thought. "Yeah mom I'm upstairs!" "Well can you please come down and help me with the groceries?" She asked."Sure!" I said as I hurried out my door. Demyx followed me out and downstairs. "Demyx? Is that you honey?" She said as she walked out of the kitchen. As far as I could recall I hadn't told my mom about Demyx and deffinately hadn't introduced them. "Um y-yeah I'm Demyx." He said, confused. "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in years! I never imagined I'd see you again." She said as she rushed over to Demyx and hugged him. "Oh thats why the name of the town sounded so familiar!" She said. "You really recognize me? I mean I was so little when I last saw you." Demyx said.

"Oh sweetie I'll always remember that crazy hair of yours and your amazing blue eyes. How could I even forget you? You were best friends with my little Zexion." She said. Demyx looked over at me. "How the heck did you forget me and your mom didn't?" He asked incredulously. "Oh Demyx my memory is far better than Zexion's was." She said. "Alright back to business. Go get the groceries I have to start dinner soon. Oh will you be staying for dinner Demyx?" My mom was back to the kitchen door as she said all of this. "Uh sure!" Demyx said. "I'll just have to call my mom and let her know I won't be home for dinner." She nodded then walked back into the kitchen to put the food away.

Demyx and I hurried outside and over to my moms car to get the groceries.

^V^V^V^V^

"Oh remember when they went out behind our house and found that river? They came back soaking wet!" My mom said. "Yeah you made us stay outside till you layered the floor with towels." I said. My dad laughed at that. "I remember coming home and the towels were still all over the place. Though the grins on your faces when you told me about the river were absolutely adorable." My dad said. "I'm not sure how to react to being called adorable. Though you're talking about when I was a kid. I don't know. I just don't know." Demyx said smiling. I laughed. "Oh you two were so cute when you were little. You loved to explore so much." My mom said. I smiled. "Zexion why didn't you tell us about Demyx earlier?" My mom asked.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Well I..." "Oh come on, Zexy is the least talkitive person I've ever met. Even the shy kids seem talkitive compaired to him." Demyx said, trying to save me from my doom. My mom would never hurt me but I'd get a huge guilt trip if I answered that question wrong. She sighed. "Oh well. At least we got to have you over." My mom said with a smile. "You boys can run along now. I have dishes to do." "Okay. We're gonna go for a walk before Demyx has to go home." I said. "Okay bye Demyx thanks for coming." My mom said. "Bye. Thanks for having me. It was nice to see you and Zexy's dad again." Demyx said. My mom hugged Demyx goodbye. "Bye Demyx." My dad said. "See ya later." Demyx said. "Bye mom bye dad." I said as we headed out of the kitchen. "Bye Zexion. Stay safe!" My mom said. "I will." And with that we left.

"So we never finished our conversation earlier." Demyx said as we made our way down the street. "Uh yeah... I rather talk about that another time when I'm a little more mentally prepared." I said. He chuckled. "Okay. Just let me know when." He said. "Why what do we have here?" Said a familiar female voice. I looked up and saw Larxene Marluxia and Xigbar. "Well what we have here is a couple of love birds that screwed up big time with pinkie here." Xigbar said. I looked over at Demyx. He looked angry. "Look Zexion didn't mean it now just leave us alone." Demyx said. I frowned.

The next thing I did, was probably the most stupid decision of my life.

"Yes I did. I meant what I said." I said firmly. "I'm sick of your shit Larxene and I'm fucking done. I just want you to leave me the fuck alone." I said. Demyx looked at me like I was the biggest moron ever. "That's it. We're taking you down right now." Marluxia said. Demyx looked paniced. "W-wait!" He said. They looked at him questioningly. "What the hell do you want?" Xigbar asked. "Um... Come for him tomorrow! If he gets beat up tonight his parents will freak out. They could even call the cops." Demyx said quickly. He soon realized how stupid of a suggestion that was because he basically just invited them to beat me up. The only good thing about it would be that Demyx could tell Axel and Roxas and we'd have more back up."

Larxene grinned menacingly. "Okay deal. We'll come for you tomorrow. Xigbar, Marluxia let's go." She said. "See you tomorrow, dorks." She then walked passed us with Marluxia and Xigbar right behind her. "I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead." I said after they had left. "I-I'm so sorry Zexy I just didn't know what else to say to them I paniced and... and I'm so sorry." He said. "Its alright Demyx. Everything will be fine I guess. Though I think I might want to see if I can stay at your house for a little while so my parents won't find out." I said. "Either that or you could get some make-up from Riku and put that on all your bruses and stuff." I smiled. "Sure either will work." I said. We then continued on our walk in complete silence.

**End of chappy 5. Random song time! (Cuz its stuck in my head. Its an old ass song that my mom's been singing.) HERE WE GO!**

_**Take me home tonight**_

_**I don't wanna let you go till you see the light**_

_**Take me home tonight**_

_**Listen honey**_

_**Just like Ronnie sang: Be my little Baby!**_

_**Be my little Baby yeah!**_

**Okay I'm done now. If you actually read that yay for you! If you didn't YOU CAN START READING AGAIN!**

**So where was i? OH right i remember end of the story and all my author notes. Here goes**

**1) Thats a habit of mine. When I get mad I'll suck my teeth.**

**2) The V-8 thing. Yeah first thought that came to my mind when I wrote that. My little sister never gets it when I say that after someone hits themself on the head.**

**Well hope you liked it! Please review or Larxene will maim you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rawr! Are you people ready for some crazy shit to go down here? Theres gonna be a FIGHT! XD i'm sorry I'm hyper. *starts singing a random song loudly as she lays upside down on the couch* Ok so lets get along with this story now!**

**Disclaimer: You are a silly banana if you think i own KH**

**Warning: Swearing and... YOU KNOW!**

**(Zexion's POV)**

"Wait so let me get this straight." Axel said while we were riding on the bus. "You told them they could come after Zexion today in stead of maybe the weekend?" Demyx scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I wasn't really thinking about it. I was in a rush and I paniced and I wanted to just let Zexy get home safe." Demyx said. "If you think about it a bit more it probably was the better choice. We could inform you two of the situation this way and I didn't have to go home bruised and bloody. My parents would of freaked out and called the cops." I said.

"You know this might actually be very good." Roxas said. We all looked at him confused and like he was utterly insane. "No I'm serious this could be very good. We can make a plan and we have some pretty good muscle on our side. And Zexion..." "I think he's right!" I said, cutting him off. Demyx still didn't know the truth as to why I was here in this school and I hadn't really figured out a way of telling him. Demyx looked at me confused, though Axel had realised what Roxas was talking about. "Wait what about Zexion, Roxas?" He asked. It took Roxas a moment but then he realised why I had inturupted him. "Uh I actually forgot what I was going to say about him. But my point is this could really play into our hands and we could get out pretty okay." Roxas said. Demyx thought this over for a minute then nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So planning at lunch then?" He asked. We all nodded then sat talking about random things the rest of the ride to the school.

**(Demyx's POV)**

I sat at our small table and listened to the plan Roxas had come up with. "What if this back fires?" Axel asked. "Then we're just gonna have to wing it." Roxas said. "And you're sure this will work?" I asked. "It has to. If I've calculated everything correctly they'll play right into our hands." "Wait did you just say calculated?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at him with a blank expression. "Yes now shut up Axel." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice start to talk. "Well what ever you four are planning I want in." Luxord said. "Lux you're gonna help us?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Sure I will. You are my friends and I'll be there to help with any problem. Just like when these two morons are fighting over stupid things." He pointed to Axel and Roxas. They blushed and looked away from Luxord. "So can you work Luxord into the plan?" Zexion asked. "Of course I can." Roxas said. He looked at Zexion with still a slight blush on his face. "Well then get to it luv." Luxord said as he sat down next to me.

^V^V^V^

We were headed out of the school, all of us laughing and having a good time. When we looked around at the parking lot we noticed that the bus' were all gone. "Well I guess we're walking. Wanna stop and get ice cream?" Axel said. "Sure!" I said. We walked off the property and down the street to the ice cream shop.

"So do you think they'll be waiting for us?" Axel asked. "I'm sure they will be." Roxas said. "I think they're pretty serious this time. Though I haven't the slightest clue what could've set them off." I looked over at Zexion. He had a blush on his face and his eye was a bit wide. He noticed me looking at him and looked at me for a moment before turning his head in the other direction. "I have no clue." I said. "What do you think Zexy?" He looked at me. "I'm not sure, Dem." He said I rolled my eyes. _He knows damn well what he did._ I thought.

**(Axel's POV)**

We were just leaving the ice cream shop and everything seemed okay so far. We hadn't run into Larxene and her clique yet and I felt like we might actually get lucky and not run into them at all today. Then again I was never that lucky and I had a feeling the others weren't either.

About five minutes after we'd left the shop we ran into them. Larxene seemed to have added another person to her posse. There was Marluxia Xaldin Xigbar and another guy I knew as Lexeaus. _Shit._ I thought as we were stopped by them._ We're so screwed. Even with Roxas' plan._

**(Zexion's POV)**

I was fucking scared now. I would admit it. I was terrified. I knew I couldn't fight back with Demyx here. I knew this would be the end for me. And if I went home beaten up my parents might decide to make us move again and I would lose Demyx again. That thought made my chest tight. _No. I won't lose Demyx again. I'll fucking runaway from home if it means I get to stay with him._ I thought. "Why would you look at what we've found." Larxene said. "A couple of chicken shits." Marluxia said. Larxene laughed evily. "And you know what we do with chicken shits right babe?"

"Course I do hun."

Larxene grinned and I felt my heart speed up. Axel looked pissed. Luxord seemed completely calm. Roxas had a determined look on his face. As for Demyx, he looked mad and ready to defend me. "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" Larxene said, nodding her head to the allyway. It seemed we didn't have much of a choice to this though, because they ended up pushing us into the ally.

The fight started quickly when Marluxia took a swing at Axel. Axel just barely dodged it. "Ohhh you don't know how long I've wanted to punch that girly face of yours in." Axel said. He then attacked Marluxia. Roxas was attacked by Larxene, who I'm amazed decided to actually fight. Luxord took on Lexeaus, I had a feeling that Luxord might come out of there pretty beaten up. Demyx took on Xaldin and that left me with Xigbar. All I could do was keep dodging his attacks. When I was finally knocked to my ass Axel noticed and decided to say something. "Fuck Zexion fight him! I know you fucking can! Just pretend Demyx moved again." He said.

That thought really wasn't a nice one. My eyes widened. Pretending Demyx wasn't there at all I got back up and attack Xigbar myself. I'm not exactly sure how I did this but I managed to get him in the perfect position for me to break his arm. "Ow fuck." Xigbar said as I pulled on his arm. I grinned evily and the next thing I knew I had broken his arm. He was on the ground cradling his arm. "Oh my God." Larxene said, pausing in her fight. "He actually hurt Xigbar." Everyone else froze and looked. Thats when I came back to reality. Demyx's eyes were wide. Axel had a smirk on his face and he was trying not to break into a full out grin. Roxas was a bit shocked but of course he had seen it coming. Luxord was just kind of expressionless.

Everyone else was in full blown shock as to what had just happened. It seemed that Xaldin had snapped back quick though. He came at me and I went back into fight mode. I swiftly dodged his attack then kicked his feet out from under him. He fell on his ass and then I kicked him in the head. It seemed like the other guy with the ginger hair was gonna give it a go when Demyx yelled "STOP!" Everyone looked at him, some with still shocked faces.

It seemed Larxene took this as a moment to speak again. "What Demy? Can't take the fighting? Well then you shouldn't have told us we could come back." The only part of that whole thing that seemed to irritate Demyx was when she called him Demy. Though I couldn't blame him. I mean I only allowed him to call me Zexy after all. Anyone else would be castrated if they did.

"Shut the fuck up Larxene! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit!" Demyx said. I had a feeling Marluxia was going to step in and defend her when Axel stopped him. He just shook his head at the pink haired man. He could tell that Demyx was upset and he'd only piss him off more. We all stood there waiting for a moment.

"This doesn't make any sense." He said. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Dem?" I said. Well I actually kinda squeaked but you would've too!... I think... I hope.

He shook his head then took off out of the ally. I hurried after him, not knowing what I was about to get my self into.

**(Roxas' POV)**

Larxene sighed. "Come on boys lets get to the hospital." She said. Xigbar and Xaldin got off the ground and followed her. She stopped at the exit of the ally and looked over her shoulder at us. "Let your little friend know we won't be after him again. Oh and we won't tell the cops who did this either." She said. Xigbar looked kind of releaved. They then walked away and off towards the hospital. Luxord just shrugged. "Well then what now?" He asked. Axel thought about this for a moment. "Arcade?" He said. "Sounds good to me." I looked at the two with a confused expression.

"Wait, shouldn't we go after Demyx and Zexion?" I asked. Axel frowned. "Come on Roxas your smart, its one of the reasons I love you. You should know that it would be a bad idea to go after them. Zex has to handle this on his own." After a moments thought I found that he was right. I sighed and nodded. "Okay arcade it is then." I said. "Thats my boy." Axel said. He walked over to me and kissed me on the head.

He slung his arm over my shoulder and us three walked out of the ally and off toward the arcade.

**(Demyx's POV)**

"Demyx wait!" I heard Zexion yell from behind me. "God damn it Demyx I'm short would you fucking stop!" "No! Just leave me alone Zexion." I said as I continued to my house. Though the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Zexion on top of me. "Damn it Zexion, get off." I said. "No Demyx. We need to talk this out." He said. I growled then quickly used my strength to flip our position so I was on top of him.

"No we don't. I just wan't to go home and think about this for a while." I said. And after that I got off of him quickly and took off as fast as I could to my house, leaving him there. After that I hadn't heard him yelling at me again. I got into my house without being bothered by him again. I went through dinner with my parents, acting like everything was the same as it usually was.

That night I had mostly stayed in my room and played my sitar, that I had pulled out from my closet. I really needed to find a better place to keep it. I usually played my sitar when I was upset. Which wasn't a lot, but I do play it at other times. Its just the only thing that will make me feel better. When I went to bed I had left my sitar against my bureau. I spent a good portion of time thinking about the fight today. I thought about it till I fell asleep.

^V^V^V^

That morning I really didn't want to go to school, so I had told my mom that I wasn't feeling good and got her to call the school and tell them I couldn't come in today. That must have made a few people wonder, cause I got a few texts from Axel a call from Zexion, which I had ignored, and after school Roxas had come to my house. Though he had been there to bring my school work, which I had thought Zexion would've tried to do. Roxas had asked me a bunch of questions, then after a bit we kind of just sat in silence for ten minutes. Finally he said something, though it wasn't really something I wanted to be asked.

"Are you ignoring Zexion?" He asked. I looked at him with a dull expression. "No." I said after a moment. "He's worried about you. And it seems like you are ignoring him since your phone has gone off three times in this whole visit." "It was just a few texts from Axel." I lied. It seems he knew that too. "No it wasn't. That was the ringer you put for Zexion. Plus it rang more than once." He said. I sighed. "Roxas you already delivered my home work, why are you still here?" I said. That seemed less mean in my thoughts.

"Just to check up on you." He said. "I should probably get going now that you mention it. I'll see you tomorrow Dem." He got up from the chair that he had pulled over from my desk. I watched him move it back and just as he was about to go out the door I stopped him. "Roxas?" I said. He turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?" He asked. I bit my lip, wondering if I really wanted to ask this question. "D-did Zexion even want to bring my home work?" I asked. He smiled softly. "Yeah he did. But I told him, and Axel, no cause you probably wouldn't want to deal with them after yesterday." I think he noticed the disappointed look on my face cause he then tried to cheer me up. "If you want I can conveniently let Zexion bring you your work tomorrow. That is if your still not wanting to go to school." He said. I looked at him. "How did you know I was faking?" I asked. He smiled. "Dem I did the same thing last year." I pouted and he laughed. "I'll see ya later Demyx." "Okay. See ya Roxas. And uh... about my work tomorrow..." He saluted me. "Got it Dem." I smiled my thanks and he left, waving as he walked out the door.

**(Axel's POV)**

I stood outside Demyx's house waiting for Roxas. I was at the porch and I could see Demyx's mom looking at me oddly from the kitchen window, probably wondering why the fuck I was just standing here. I waved at her and she hurried away from the window. I chuckled. Not too long after that Roxas walked out of the house. "Bye Roxas. Thanks for bringing Demyx's work." His mom said. "Anytime Mrs. Rivers." Roxas said. "It was nice seeing you again." The woman nodded. "You too. See you boys later." She said. She then closed the door and Roxas walked up to me.

"How'd it go?" I asked. "It went well." He said. "Aw Roxas don't tell me you're gonna be vague today." He smirked. "No, only right now." He said. He walked off the property and started to head down the street toward my house, where we had planned to hang out. I sighed and followed after him. "So what did he say? And why won't he answer my texts?" I said. He smiled.

"Axel he's just being upset Demyx. You know what thats like. He might be back in school tomorrow but if he's not Zexion gets to bring him his work."

"What? How's that fair?"

"Its fair because Demyx requested it."

I pouted. "I don't find that very fair."

"You don't have to, its not your decision. Besides Demyx did the same for me last year."

I stopped walking. Roxas took a few more steps before stopping and turning around to look at me. "Wait, so he's faking being sick like you were last year?" I asked. "Yeah. Come on Axel the sickness was kind of abrupt and what were the chances that he'd get sick the day after that fight?" I shook my head. "That boy's gonna be the death of me, I sware it." Roxas just laughed. "Come on Axel lets get to your house before my mom decides to tell me to get my ass home cause she changed her mind about us hanging out today."**(1)** Roxas then grabbed my hand and we walked to my house in silence.

**(Zexion's POV)**

I sat in my room, looking out my window at the stars. My window was opened so my room smelt like the cool night air. It was a nice smell, one I'd always loved. My door was opened so when there was a sudden voice it startled me. "Zexion, sweetie, are you alright?" My mom asked. I looked over at her. She was in her robe and she was wearing pink slippers. Her hair was down and somewhat curly from the bun she'd been wearing today. "Yeah mom I'm fine." I said. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I want you in bed in a bit okay?" I nodded.

"Alright mom. Night."

"Night sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that she left. I turned back to the window and continued looking out at the stars for a couple more minutes before I decided to get up and close my door then go to bed. I closed my window and shut off my light. The only light came from the moon now. I laid down in bed and sat there thinking about Demyx and wondering why he hadn't been at school today.

I looked at my phone that was on my bed table. It said I had one text message. How the hell had I missed that? I opened my phone and looked at the message. It was from Demyx. _"G'night Zexy. I'll see you ho jhf mnqoing"_ I looked at the message for a moment, confused. I then chuckled. He must've been half asleep when he wrote this. Though still, how had I missed it? I looked at the time it was recieved. 10:56. I had been in the bathroom around that time. _Ohh that makes sense._ I thought. I smiled to my self then placed my phone back on my bed table. I then went to sleep looking at the stars.

**WRITTEN IN TWO FREAKING DAYS! WOOO! I FEEL HYPER AND HAPPY! Okay sorry. So first thing I want to say how many of you have left your window open then gone in your room and smelt the night air? That is one of my favorite smells. I always love opening my window at night cause I know my rooms gonna get that smell.**

**1) My brothers friends mom will do that. It sucks for him yet I find it funny sometimes. Cause they'll make plans to hang out then its like a while later when my brothers trying to finish his chores and school his friend will text him and be like "Hey I we can't hang out you took too long to get ready and my mom changed her mind." Its weird XD**

**Well thats all for today. Please! Let me know your thoughts on it! Or I will sick crazy fighting Zexion on you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I've been kinda putting this off for a bit but I started listening to a cover of the song Airplanes. Its originally by B.O.B and it ft. Hayley Williams but this one is by The Ready Set and I must say I'm hooked. And well the point being of this whole thing I'm explaining is that I wasn't really thinking about this fic until I listened to this cause it made me think of this story. So yeah. Also I've been thinking about making a pre-quel to this that tells you everything Roxas went through when he started going to the school. Your gonna hear more about Roxas in this chapter but I was just wondering what you would think if I did that. I've got a lot of things figured out on Roxas' past. So let me know what you think I would appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN. YOU NO SUE. IF YOU DO I BEAT YOU.**

**Warning: I have added stuff today :D there is talk of self mutilation and addiction to drugs and *stops to scratch arm* sorry and the usual of swears and stuff**

**Now without further delay I bring you chapter 7...**

**(Zexion's POV)**

I woke up the next morning, early might I add. It was six am and I was kinda pissed. One of my arms laid across my eyes and the other rested on my stomach. I peeked out at the sky. It was starting to get brighter out now. I could see that bright star that only comes out between the hours of four and six. I smiled slightly. It kinda made me think of Demyx. I sighed at that thought. I hadn't seen Demyx for two days now. The text I had gotten hadn't really surprized me much cause he had done the same the other night, the night of the fight. I assumed it was because he didn't want me to think he hated me or something. I went over some thoughts in my head as I waited for time to move by and draw me closer to the hour of school.

Roxas was the first thing to pop in my head. Why? Well because I knew next to nothing about him. Sure I knew some stuff like basics and his favorite games and stuff but I didn't really know anything about his past. I knew that Axel said he'd had some troubles when he first started coming here. I wonder what kind of troubles. Bullying obviously cause Larxene had been involved but it just seemed like something was missing from that. What else had happened to him? Should I ask him? I sighed.

What was I missing from the story of Roxas?

I shook my head and found something else to think about. There was Luxord. I'd heard some about him. He had a british accent. According to Demyx his family moved here for his mom's job from England. He apparently liked to gamble sometimes. At first glance to most people he'd seem like someone you really wouldn't want to cross but he really is a good guy and fun to hang out with.

Though I guess I really didn't know much about his past either. It seemed though that not a lot of people did know a lot about him. So I was stuck on Luxord's information too.

I looked out the window again, seeing it getting somewhat brighter. The horizon where the sun was coming up had turned a pretty color of blue. I guess I'd call it colbalt if anything.(1) I rolled over on my side and looked at my clock. It was only six twenty. Sighing I got out of my bed, I mean it's not like I was gonna get back to sleep. Not now. I got completely dressed and ready for school, that only taking me ten minutes. I then went down stairs. I wasn't feeling very hungry and I had an hour and a half till school.

I could walk there today if I wanted. It would be better than just sitting around my house. Even though I wasn't hungry I made myself a piece of toast so I wouldn't be starving later. I then had some orange juice(2) and wrote my mom and dad a note saying that I got up early and decided I'd walk to school. I checked the time again, finding it was only seven now. I shrugged. I took out my cell phone and texted Roxas, seeing if he was up. Axel deffinately wasn't and I doubted that Demyx would be coming to school today.

I got an answer back pretty fast. _"Yeah why?" _He said.

_**"Well I figured I'd walk to school and was wondering if you wanted to join me?"**_

_"Sure. Meet ya half way?_" He said. I said okay then put my glass by the sink and headed out the door, heading in the direction of Roxas' house.

^V^V^V^

We'd met half way like planned and headed toward the school. I contemplated asking him about his past for a bit. I nodded slightly when I determind that I would. "Hey Roxas?" I started. "Yeah?" He said, glancing over at me. "Well I was wondering, you and Axel said that you had a lot of problems when you started coming here. I was just wondering what problems you had. If you don't mind me asking." I said. He looked at the side walk and bit his lip in thought.

"You don't have to if you don't want to I was just wondering." I said just to make sure that he was completely sure if he said yes. "I'll tell you... Your my friend you should know." He said. I nodded.

"Okay so I was thirteen when I started coming here. And Larxene decided to make me her new toy immediately. She would tease and torment me. I would just brush her off and ignor her and she really didn't like that. I had stayed to myself, not wanting to really talk to anyone else. I had just wanted to stay in my own little world. But one day Larxene was going too far and Axel had stepped in. He chased her off and after that he started slowly pushing himself into my world. Though when your bullied theres usually pain in that bullying. Larxene never really physically harmed me. At least not herself or any of her cronies.

"Though she didn't need to hurt me physically herself to cause me pain. I let her bullying get to me and it ended badly. I started doing drugs and I was cutting." He paused there. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah. That's why I wear stuff on my arms now. I don't like looking at the scars so I hide them. Then Axel, fucking Axel pushing himself into my life, found out that I was doing drugs and cutting." "How?" I asked. "He caught me in the boys bathroom with my knife and a bottle of pain killers. I had run out of the class room a little after class had started. I was jumpy and sweating and I had to get out of the class. Axel noticed and followed me out moments after claiming that he needed a drink of water.

"When he came in I had the bottle on the floor and my knife in my hands. I'd taken off my wrist band and all my scars on my left arm were showing. After that Axel helped me with my addiction, taking all my pills my knife and even forcing me to tell my mom and have her lock or get rid of all the pills in the house. She was upset and all and she still doesn't trust me with sharp objects and if I need something for a head ache she looks up a way to get rid of one on the internet without having to use pain killer.

"Though I guess it's my own fault. I did give her a reason to not trust me after all. Axel would check my arms everyday to make sure I hadn't cut recently or any other type of self harm that I might have found. I guess Axel is actually the only real reason I stopped though. After one night together I had basically just not wanted to anymore because I had Axel and thats all the cure for pain that I needed. But basically that's it. Axel would say I had it pretty rough." He finished.

"Do you not think so?" I asked. He nodded slightly. "Kinda. Though a lot of kids get into that type of shit cause of bullying. Others just cause of the hard ships in they're life. Though it's a pretty common problem to me." He said. I nodded. _So that's Roxas' story. I don't care what he says he did have it pretty rough._ I thought.

I checked the time. It was seven fourty.

"So what about you Zexion? What's your story?" He asked. I looked at him. "It's kinda boring to me but I'll tell you." I thought about it for a moment. "Well it started when I was about six. I was being bullied a lot in school, kids being mean some actually would harm me and I would just take it. They called me names, mostly because I wore glasses. They were just plain mean. Then one day Demyx stepped in, telling them to knock it off and leave me alone. That I'd done nothing to them and they had no reason to be mean to me. No one really dared come near me when Demyx was around. He was my first real friend. I found he was kind and caring. We became best friends.

"I didn't know it then but I had fallen in love with him. When we were about nine Demyx had to move away. I had gotten upset and a while later when the bullies were picking on me again all of the emotions I had bottled up ran wild and I attacked the kid. I got a warning then and two times after that I got warned then kicked out. We had to move and I got put in another school, then it just reaccured over and over for years until I ended up here, with you guys.

"I had forgotten the name of my old friend and the picture of him in my head had become kinda blury. I couldn't remember him so when I found him again I didn't realise it was him. Though I still felt that comforting feeling that I always had. Then I just had to figure out if it was Demyx that was my friend. So basically I guess I became the bully? I don't know. That's pretty much it though." I said. We were arriving at the school now. He nodded thoughtfully. Then he laughed. I looked at him confused. "I guess we both had a pretty crazy past. The bullied addict and the bullied bully... Interesting." He said, laughing more. I chuckled. I looked at the school. Some kids were there. Not much just the ones that didn't ride the bus and got their parents to drop them off.

I checked the time again(3). Eight O'five. The bus' had left already and were probably picking up kids. "Oh my God!" Roxas said suddenly. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. "I just realised that Axel is probably riding the bus all alone! Oh God I feel so bad now! I'm a terrible boyfriend." He said. I patted him on the arm. "Nah, it's more my fault. I was the one who asked you to walk with me." I comforted. It didn't seem to work much.

**(Axel's POV)**

I got on the bus and look around to see if Roxas or Demyx was on. I saw nither of them. I furrowed my brow in confusion. _I can understand Demyx, but where the fuck is my Roxy?_ I thought. I went and sat down in a seat by the window, putting my bag down next to me. I was worried now. "Well Zexion should be getting on soon." I said quietly to myself. Though I didn't realise how wrong I was until we got to the next stop and Zexion didn't get on.

_Oh God! Where are they? What could've happened to them? Were they kidnapped? Murdered? Was someone so hungry that they resorted to cannibalism and ate them because they were the first person to pass their creepy ally? Wait what the fuck Axel? Okay calm down think rationally. They're probably perfectly fine..._

_..._

_OH GOD THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD I KNOW THEY ARE!_ I screamed in my head. I was really worried now. I worried myself all the way to the school. When I got off the bus I saw Roxas and Zexion standing outside the school talking. I bolted towards them and glomped Roxas. "OH MY GOD ROXAS YOUR ALIVE! I was so worried about you I thought someone had killed you! Or worse eaten you!" I yelled as I cuddled him. We were on the ground and I had drawn quite the ammount of attention to us. "Axel what the fuck is wrong with your mind?" Roxas said quietly in my ear so no one would hear him swear.

"Roxy you weren't on the bus! I was worried." I said. Zexion laughed.

**(Zexion's POV)**

As I started to understand and think about everything Axel had just said I started to laugh, hard. I was doubled over laughing hard enough that I was crying. Axel and Roxas looked at me confused for a moment. Though as Roxas started to comprehend why I was laughing he joined in himself. At least I think he figured out why I was laughing. It was either that or my laughter had caused him to start. (4) Axel on the other hand was completely confused as to why we were laughing.

I tried to calm myself down, managing to a little bit. Enough so I could talk. "I-I'm sorry A-Axel it's j-just... everyt-thing you s-said was so f-unny I just h-had to laugh!" I said between laughs. He blushed and chuckled. "I have a very wild imagination." He said. I laughed more. "I can tell." Roxas was still on the ground laughing. People were still looking at us like we were insane. I didn't care though. This was funny. Hell this was just us being us and I didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

We sat there for a while, Roxas and I trying our hardest to calm our laughter. It finally went away after someone else arrived. "Hey guys." A familiar voice said, one I knew belonged to a certain blond. His voice sounded somewhat nervous. I turned around and found Demyx. Moments after I turned a certain red head jumped him at lightning speed. I chuckled. "Demyx! I thought you weren't feeling well?" He said. Demyx smiled. "I wasn't but I felt well enough to come to school today so I decided to come."

"But why weren't you on the bus if you decided to come?" Axel asked. "I missed it. I decided to late. So I figured I'd just skate over. I made it in time before the start of school didn't I?" He said. Axel nodded. "I guess." He said. Before any of us could say anything else the bell rang and we all had to head off to our classes. Demyx and Roxas hurried off to their class and me and Axel hurried to ours.

**(Roxas' POV)**

"I didn't think you'd come today." I said as I walked with Demyx to art class. "I really hadn't planned to. I had been contemplating it and when my mom came in and asked if I was feeling up for school I had said yes. I haven't the slightest clue why but I couldn't get out of it after I'd said yes so I got ready and came." He shrugged. I nodded. "Well poor Axel had to ride the bus all alone." I said. "Why? Weren't you with him?" He asked. I shook my head. "No Zexion asked if I wanted to walk to school with him and I agreed, completely forgetting that Axel wasn't going to have anyone." I said.

He laughed. "So are you going to talk to Zexion today?" I asked. "Yeah. I think I might have said yes because of Zexion. Maybe subconciously I wanted to see him and when I let my guard down it took it's chance." He laughed. "Possibly. The mind is an amazing thing." I said. He nodded.

**I'm gonna stop it there. I wrote that all in one night! I feel good now that I wrote that all out! Well this chapter was fun to write. I kind of expressed a little of myself through Roxas. I was cutting for a while. I'm currently trying to break the addiction with the help of a good friend. He's a sweetheart :3 One of my besties. *Loves ya Jimmy!* He'll never see that XD**

**1) I had to type into google "different colors of blue" and then I found a thing of a bunch of colors of blue and had to find the one that looks like the color of the sky when the sun is rising here. It's actually really pretty I love dawn and twilight.**

**2) We just got a bunch of orange juice from my church! Its awesome! :3**

**3) Thats a bad habit of mine. I'm constantly checking the time XD**

**4) You know when someone is laughing and you just start laughing for no apparent reason because they're laughing? Its one of those laughs that he's refering to. I do it a lot and I don't know why. I guess its cause its just funny to watch people be in hysterics ya know? Makes you laugh cause its so funny watching them?**

**Well thats it. Oh and I spent about 3 hours on this and I would really appreciate it if you would review. I don't get a lot of those and I really don't want to write the next chapter when I have absolutely no reviews. Its disappointing! It only takes a minute to review and really all I ask for is just something simple. Like a that was cute or something. I don't care even the simplest thing would make me happy and get me to hurry up and write. I need to know if you liked the story. So please review. Oh and let me know your thoughts on the prequel idea i have. Thanks guys luvs ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I BE BACK! With Cake! Okay no... I'm sorry I don't have cake. As we all should know the cake is a lie. Sorry that was mean. Anywho I'm back and ready to gives you more Zemyx and Akuroku :3 This is always a good thing no? Well yeah lets get on with this!**

**Warning: Shonen ai swearing and sexual themes. Hell yeah kiddies this chapters gonna get a little more heated up :3**

**Disclaimer: Saying I own this would be a lie. Just like the cake. O.O**

**Now please enjoy...**

**(Zexion's POV)**

It was after school now and I was walking the hall alone. I had told Roxas I needed to get something, but I was actually just testing to see if Larxene was going to really leave me the fuck alone. So far I hadn't even passed any of Larxene's group. Though not long after that thought I came across Xigbar. His arm was in a cast. I blushed, bit my bottom lip and looked at my feet. "Oi little dude." He said. I was so close to passing him! I turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"I just have to know one thing. Where did you learn to fight?" He asked. "I'm self taught." I answered cautiously. "You're pretty good." He said. I muttered a thank you and was about to leave when he stopped me again. "Hey I'm sorry about that whole thing. It was Larxene's idea and I have to go along with what she say's."

"It's fine. I have to go now Roxas is waiting for me."

There was some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read when I had said Roxas' name.

"Yeah okay. Oh and tell Roxas I'm sorry too. He'll know what for."

With that Xigbar walked away. I looked after him confused for a moment before I continued to head out of the school. When I got out Roxas was there with Demyx. Axel was no where to be seen. "Hey what took you so long? I thought you just had to use the bathroom." Roxas said. "Sorry I kinda got side tracked. Where's Axel?" I said. "We sent him in to look for you." Demyx said.

Roxas sighed. "Why don't you two head home. I can wait here for Axel alone." He said. I looked at him oddly then over to Demyx. Demyx pointed to the bus' and I noticed that they were all getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked. "Yeah. I can take care of myself. Go on. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about anyways." Roxas said. Demyx nodded then started to head off. I turned to Roxas. "Hey I ran into Xigbar and he told me to tell you that he was sorry. Though he said you'd know why so I got kind of confused." I said. Roxas looked at me. He thought for a moment then a flurry of emotions crossed his face. The only ones I caught were anger, sadness, and happyness. "Don't worry about it. Now hurry along." He said. He turned me toward Demyx and pushed me in his direction.

I stumbled then caught my balance and hurried up to Demyx, glancing back at Roxas for a moment. Xigbar had exited the school as I did. Demyx brought my attention back to him when he spoke. "Don't worry about him Zexy. Come on." He said. I nodded then walked off the school grounds with him.

**(Roxas' POV)**

I frowned as I noticed Xigbar exiting the school and walking right towards me. "Hey kiddo." He said. He stopped right in front of me. "Hey Xigbar. By any chance did you see Axel while you were in there?" I said. "I think I saw him walking by the lockers near the bathroom. But that was kinda far from here." He said. "Did Zexion give you my message?" I looked at the doors then back at him. "Yes he did. And I've already told you a million times that you don't need to apologize to me. What happened wasn't your fault and you don't have to tell me you're sorry. If anything I should be apologizing to you. Though I guess only one of us listens when the other says something." I said.

He chuckled. "Well I feel like what happened was my fault. I feel like I hurt you and I never wanted to do that. I still don't and you know that." He said. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Yeah I do. But you didn't hurt me and you don't need to apologize to me. The times we had were fun and I regret nothing I did with you." As I said this Axel came out of the school. He looked around confused then when he spotted me and Xigbar his expression became worried.

Xigbar followed my gaze and saw Axel at the doors of the school. "I should go. I'll see you later Roxas." He hurried off and Axel hurried over to me. "Are you alright Roxas?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine Axel." Sadly I didn't realize that I had started to actually cry until there was a gust of wind that made the streak of tears cold(1). I wiped my face then looked at Axel. "I promise I'm fine." I said. He nodded. "Okay. Shall we go?" He said. I nodded then grabbed his hand and followed him off of the school grounds.

**(Zexion's POV)**

"I'm sorry about freaking out like that the other day. I really hadn't meant to. It was just kind of a really big surprise and I guess..." Demyx trailed off. I urged him to continue. "I guess I kinda just... Always thought of you as my defenseless Zexion." He said. His eyes then widened. "Wait! No um n-not my Zexion that's not what I meant I um... I meant more like my friend not that you belong to me..." He said, blushing. I laughed. "I get it Demyx. But why didn't you come to school and ignor me and Axel after that?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I really hadn't been feeling up to school. I just wanted to stay home and think about everything that had happened. About the past and my thoughts about you. As for ignoring you and Axel, its basically like the same thing plus the constant texts and calls got a bit annoying. I think I turned my phone off at one point." He said. I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I'm sorry I went a bit over board. I guess that makes a lot of sense though."

They walked in silence for a bit before Demyx spoke up again. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He said. "It's alright." I said. "Do you wanna come over my house?" He asked nervously. "Sure." I said. He smiled then pulled me along, hurrying back to his house.

^V^V^V^

When we got there his house was empty and he dragged me up to his room. I'd seen it before but it was messier then. "So do you wanna play some video games?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I said. He smiled then turned on his xbox. He put in a fighting game then sat in a bean bag. I sat down with him and grabbed my remote.

I wasn't sure how it happened. At one point we were yelling and having fun. Then the next thing I knew I had leaned over to Demyx and kissed him. I don't know why it just kind of happened. That small kiss had turned into something more heated and passionant really fast. We were standing up in moments and he had moved us to his bed. His hands trailed up my shirt and started to play with one of my nipples. I moaned into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and mapped my mouth out.

I started to rub my hands up and down his sides. He ground his hips into mine and I moaned in pleasure. I broke the kiss and moved to his ear lobe. I nipped it and I felt him shiver. I bucked my hips up into his.

"Demyx I'm home!" A female voice said from downstairs. Demyx shot off of me and blushed. I felt my own face heat up. It was probably close to the color of Axel's hair. Demyx gulped and looked down. I sat up and looked out his window. "Demyx hurry down here I have some news!" His mother said. "I'll be down in a couple minutes Mom!" He yelled back. He looked at me then at the bulge in his pants. "Um I-I'll be right back..." He said. He got off his bed then went into his bath room.

I looked at my own bluge and blushed more. _How am I going to take care of this?_ I thought to myself.

^V^V^V^

A bit later after Demyx had come out of the bath room and I had finished uh... taking care of myself we went down stairs to his kitchen where his mom was. "What's up Mom?" Demyx asked. She was in the fridge pulling out food. "Well Demyx while I was at lunch today my boss came up to me and told me I was promoted!" She said. "That's wonderful Mom!" He said. "I know! But there's only one problem. We'll have to move to New Hampshire because the promotion will bring me there." She said. Demyx's face fell. I felt my heart sink and my eyes widen, tears already gathering in them.

She turned around and saw me standing there, looking ready to cry and Demyx's face of utter distraught. "Oh no..." She said. After that I took off running. I ran out of the house and down the street. Though the odd thing was I didn't head for my house. I didn't even head in that direction. At this point I was just letting my feet carry me. Where they brought me I wouldn't know till I got there. Tears were streaming down my face and I could barely see.

I saw a flash of red walking out of some place then a voice. "Zexion? Wait Zexion come back!" A familiar voice. It wasn't Axel. No this was Roxas. I heard footsteps behind me. They were obviously following me. I didn't think they'd actually catch me, but I forgot that Axel had longer legs than me and that Roxas was on the track team. Axel was the one to stop me but Roxas was right with him.

"Zexion what's wrong?" Axel asked. He was taking in my tear streaked face. I rubbed at my eyes. It was a failed attempt because more tears just gathered and fell from my eyes. "Did Demyx say something stupid? Because that's just normal for Demyx, he's not the sharpest tool in the shack." He said. I shook my head, not wanting to speak and hear how choaked and hoarse my voice was. "Then what happened?" Roxas asked softly. His hand was next to Axel's on my shoulder.

"Zexion!" Another voice yelled. It was Demyx. "What did you do?" Axel yelled at him. It caused me to chuckle a little. I really couldn't help it even though I was amazingly sad I still found that funny.(2) "Hah! I got him to laugh! See Roxas I have magical powers!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure you do Axel. But lets not get into this and concentrate on the problem at hand." He said. Axel huffed but said nothing more.

"Dem what happened? Why is Zexion crying?" Roxas asked. "And why are you crying?" Axel added. I looked up at the Demyx blob and wiped my eyes to see him. Sure enough he was crying. "My mom just told us that I'm moving." Demyx said. His voice was cracked. "What? No way how come?" Axel said. "She got a promotion but it's in New Hampshire." Roxas and Axel's eyes widened. "But thats forever away from here." Axel said. "No duh captain obvious."(3) Roxas said as he slapped Axel upside the head. Axel scrunched his face up.

**(Axel's POV)**

I was arguing with Roxas for a moment. It stopped after Demyx took off running. We noticed that Zexion was gone too. Roxas grabbed my arm and took off running after Demyx. We caught up to Demyx easily. We weren't even at full speed so I knew we could catch up to Zexion no problem. "Axel run ahead and get Zexion!" Roxas said. I nodded then kicked up the speed and hurried after him.

I caught up to him fast though trying to get a hold of him proved to be harder this time because every time I tryed to grab him he'd shake me off. "Dammit Zexion would you just stop and talk to us?" I said. "No! Just leave me the fuck alone Axel!" He said. Of course I didn't. 'Cause I'm an asshole like that.(4) He started to pick up his own speed. I don't think he was watching where he was going though because when he ran into Xigbar he was completely shocked. As was I because frankly I'd been keeping my eyes on Zexion. Though I would never admit to it.

"Woah little dude watch where you're going!" Xigbar said. Then he noticed Zexion crying. "Oh shit. Um th-there's no reason to cry it couldn't have hurt that bad. I'm not a brick wall." Zexion just shook his head. "Xigbar keep him there!" Roxas yelled from a little way's back with Demyx. Demyx was never the best runner.

Xigbar looked at Roxas confused for a moment but before Zexion could take the chance to run off he clamped a hand down on the boy's shoulder and didn't let him go. Though Zexion tried to shake him off he couldn't. He really didn't have the strength in him to fight right now. Or so I thought until he punched Xigbar in the stomach. Though for some reason Xigbar barely faltered. He grabbed Zexion's wrist and when he was about to punch Xigbar again the taller man grabbed that wrist and stopped him.

Roxas caught up and Demyx was next to him breathing heavily. "Thanks... Xigbar." Demyx said between breaths. Xigbar looked at Demyx. "No problem. Though I didn't do it for you." He said then looked over at Roxas. I suddenly felt extremly protective. "How the hell did you stay standing when he punched you?" I asked, changing the subject and moving closer to Roxas. "Pfft I got abs of steel, Red." He said. "'Course only one person here would know that." He said, looking at Roxas again. He blushed and looked off to the side and I felt like I should move just a bit closer. Okay maybe a foot closer. I was right up against Roxas.

"W-well I've recovered now. Dear Lord Zexion if you love me please don't make me run again." Demyx said. "If you didn't run after me you wouldn't have run in the first place." Zexion said. He was still crying. "Zexion I come after you because I love you. I promise you Zexion I won't leave you again. Not now not ever."

**(Roxas' POV)**

I smiled as I listened to what Demyx said. It kind of made me think of... My train of thought was cut off when Xigbar spoke. "If that's not sweet I don't know what is. It kind of reminds me of our break up Roxas."(5) He said. I smiled. "You read my mind." I said. I could tell Axel was starting to feel very possesive. I looked over at him. "Calm down Axel. You know I only love you." I said. When I glanced over to Xigbar he didn't seem very sad. There was a bit of anguish but he looked more happy. It was more like he was sad that he'd lost me but he was happy that I had found my love.

"Wait, what?" Zexion said, looking between me and Xigbar confused. "Hey don't worry about this right now kiddo. You're supposed to be having a moment pay attention." Xigbar said. Zexion glared at him for a moment but his attention was brought back to Demyx as he started to speak again.

**(Demyx's POV)**

"Zexion I will try everything in my power to stay here with you. I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you again. I would do anything for you. I would jump off a building if you told me to. I would cry if you wanted me to. I would hug you and love you if that's what you wanted. I would even die for you.

**(Zexion's POV)**

I would run away from home if it meant that I could stay here with you. And that's exactly what I'll do to stay with you. I love you Zexion Conner Essmit." My eyes widened and I felt more tears gathering in my eyes. At that I pulled Demyx over to me and kissed him. We recieved a few aw's but I didn't care. When we broke apart I put my forehead against his. "I love you too, Demyx Maitland Rivers(6)."

**Oh God. I finally got this chapter done! Well only one more to go guys! I'm very excited. You'll get to see what happens with Demyx we'll take a little trip in to their future. It will be so much fun. I'll enjoy writing it. OH and I have a little short planned for it. It's gonna be a little thing about Xiggy ;D Well stay tuned and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**1) You know the feeling. When you cry and then wind will pass by and it just makes you more aware of the fact that you were just crying or still are.**

**2) You know how when your like really upset or crying and then someone will say something funny and you can't help but laugh even though you're sad. It's that. If you don't know the feeling you're kinda missing out cause I know I've felt that a lot. (its mostly my brother who will say something funny and make me laugh when I'm utterly depressed. Funny cause my bro rps as Axel)**

**3) I say this a lot to a lot of people. Probably because the people I hang out with like to point out the obvious. (I hang out with a lot of morons...)**

**4) I see Axel as the type to realize that he's an asshole and not give a damn about it because he's just that cool XD**

**5) YEAH BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! Wanna know more about it then let me know if you want that pre-quil that I've been thinking about**

**6) Maitland. I was actually looking for a middle name then I found that. It's old french and it means From the meadowland. I just thought that was cool.**

**Well thats it! All done chapter 8! Wow I feel really good about this! I'm almost done then I can concentrait on other things!**

**Axel: Pfft right like that will actually happen.**

**Fuck yeah it will Axel! Just you wait and see!**

**Axel: You've been working on that series of one shots "Come Home" since a couple weeks before Christmas and you still don't have it done.**

**SHUT UP! Writing one for Valentine's day proved to be harder than I thought it would be! I'll just re-write it in Christmas it will come out faster and easier.**

**Axel: Sure whatever. Anywho, if you fans of this story want to see the next chapter to this you gotta review. She won't move her ass and get it done other wise. And if you want to read that story about me and Roxas that she's been talking about let her know! She's not gonna write it unless you want to see it! So go and review. Well as for you *looks at me* GO AND START WRITING!**

**Roxas: Axel would you leave that poor girl alone. She has enough to take care of already. She's got 3 fics on here running 2 fics on Deviantart and her own original story. Lay off.**

**Axel: Okay I will. We gotta let these poor girls get on with they're lives now and read more smexy fics of you and me so we have to end this conversation.**

**Roxas: Yeah yeah whatever. *smacks Axel in the back of the head.***

**Axel: I love you too Roxy.**

**Me: Uhhhh yeah so... Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back yet AGAIN! And this time I have cookies. And these are legit because the cookies are not a lie. So here you go *hands you lovelies some cookies* Yay :D Alright So I have to admit I'm feeling pretty upset about this chapter. It's the last one and I must say I've become very attatched to this story. I really thought it would take me a lot longer to write and all that but it didn't and I'm kinda sad that it's ending. Well I guess I should stop telling you about my sadness and get on with the story. So here we go!**

**Warning: The usual. :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this none of the organization would be dead Axel and Roxas would be making sweet lovin's to each other Zexion and Demyx would have secret hiding places under their rooms that led to the others Sora would be making sweet lovin's to Riku and Kairi would be dead... along with Namine. Sorry any fans of them but they just get they're girly asses in the way.**

**And now for the final Chapter...**

* * *

**(Zexion's POV)**

I picked up a heavy box and heaved it into Axel's house. Thankfully Demyx didn't have a LOT of stuff to bring with him so there wasn't much work to be done. After what had happened with the whole moving thing Demyx had tried to talk his mom into not taking the promotion but that didn't work. She said it was more money into the house and she refused to not take it (even if it would break mine and Demyx's hearts.) So Demyx and I came up with a new idea. What if he stayed here at one of our houses. Well after some serious talk about it she agreed and the only thing to be decided was where he would stay. Roxas' wasn't gonna happen because he didn't have a spare room.

When I asked my parents about it they said they'd love to but we couldn't have him staying with us because we didn't have the money for that or the space. That only left Axel. Luckily enough for us his mom makes enough money to feed another mouth and they had a spare bed room because Axel's brother used to live with them then moved out to go to collage. He only visits for Christmas which is when Demyx wouldn't be there.

Axel just had to use his amazing skills of always getting his way and Demyx was soon staying with him. Demyx's mom was a bit iffy about it but she couldn't tell him no. She said she didn't like the idea of him staying with Axel because he was a bad influence but when she remembered that Roxas and I would be around a lot she didn't mind too much because Roxas could keep them in line and Demyx wouldn't do anything too stupid with me around.

So it was final Demyx was staying with Axel. And he wasn't going to leave me again, just like he'd promised.

**(Demyx's POV)**

When we finished bringing everything into my new room I wrapped my arms around Zexion and rested my head on his shoulder. "'M tired." I said lazily. "I know. Are you going to unpack tomorrow?" He said. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm too lazy to do it right now." I said. He chuckled and turned around in my hug so he was facing me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and stood a little more on his tippy toes(1) to kiss me.

I rested my forehead against his. "Are you going to come over tomorrow and help me?" I asked. He smiled. "If you want me to." He said. I smiled happily at him. "Aww isn't that just so cute, Roxy-pu?" Axel said as he walked up with Roxas riding on his back. Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah. You know Axel I hate to pump up your ego but you **are** part of the reason that they get to still to be lovey dovey." Roxas said, leaning his face down to Axel's more.

Axel grinned. "I know. I'm just glad that I got to help my friends. Dem would do the same for me." Axel said, turning to look at Roxas. I smiled at them. Roxas sighed. "Well I gotta get home Axel." He said. Axel pecked him on the lips. "Want a ride home?" He asked. Roxas laughed. "Sure why not!" He said. Axel grinned at him. "See ya in a bit Dem." He said. He then took off running down the street, Roxas laughing whole heartedly.

Zexion and I smiled after them. Zexion's smile soon turned to a frown. "Unfortunately I have to go too. My mom wants me home by dinner." He said. I frowned. "Do you want a ride too or shall I just walk with you back to your house?" I asked. He laughed. "I'll have to decline the ride, though I would love it if you would walk me home." He said. He kissed me again.

I smiled at him when we broke. "Alright. Let's go then." I said, holding my hand out to him. He took it and started to walk down the street with me toward his house.

**(Zexion's POV)**

_**Five years later...**_

I smiled as we finished moving the last box into our new apartment. We had gotten a one bed room apartment. We really couldn't see the point in a two bed room since we'd spend most of our time at night in the same room. We liked sleeping in the same bed. I found it comforting to know that my love wasright next to me if I needed him. I didn't have to go hunt him down in his room if I needed him. The kitchen was pretty small but it was big enough for two. The only thing separating it from the living room was a wall with a window cut out so you could see into the living room. The living room was big enough for us. We had a couch a coffee table a tv stand and a tv. It was nice.

The best part of the place was the bed room though. The window in there was large and the view from it was wonderful. We had a beautiful view of the ocean from there. I smiled slightly at our apartment.

Demyx came up behind me and swept me off my feet, holding me bridal style. I blushed. "What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned at me. "You look tired." He said. I smiled. "Only a little. But it's four pm and this is hardly the time for a nap." I said. He shrugged. "Not really. You could nap at whatever time you want so long as it's not during classes." He said. I rolled my eyes. "For some reason I'm not going to even try to say other wise and just let you take me to bed." I said. He laughed and started to walk towards our room.

I smiled at him. He was so happy. I'm glad. We probably wouldn't be together like this now if he had moved with his parents five years ago. Here's something I thought I'd never say, but thank God for Axel. Demyx laid me on our bed then he moved to the other side and laid down with me. I curled up next to him and soon fell into a sweet slumber.

**(Roxas' POV)**

I jumped on Axel's back as I entered the kitchen. Me Axel Demyx and Zexion had all decided that it would be cool if we got a house together. We really couldn't afford it on our own so with all of us chipping in money to the rent it was a good thing. We'd recently got everything in and unpacked it all. It looked pretty good in here. "Hey Roxas whats up?" Axel said as he looked up at me. "Not much really. I'm bored." I said. He grinned. "Ya know I can take care of that." He said. I caught the devious glint in his eye.

"It's too early for those activities Axel. How about we stick with getting some dinner." I said smiling. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Roxas it's never too early or too late for those activities." He said. I laughed and bumped him in the head with my nose. "Well I think there is such times. Where's Demyx and Zexion?" He pouted. "They went out to get dinner for us." He said. I nodded.

It was silent for a moment. "I'm bored." I said. I hopped off Axel's back and headed for the living room. "What's going to give you more entertainment than me?" He called after me. "Tv." I said simply. I could imagine the look on his face when I said this.

**(Demyx's POV)**

I looked up at the stars as I lay on the grass of the park with Zexion next to me. "Zexion do you want kids?" I asked. I heard him chuckle and I glanced over to him. "Well Demyx we really can't have children. Only women are blessed with the power of birth." He said. "No I mean what if we adopted a kid?" I said. He smiled. "I know what you meant. I just like to tease you. I guess it would be nice to have kids." He said. "Though I'm not sure if I'm ready for them yet. I want to wait just a bit longer for that." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Me too."

It was quiet for a bit. I looked over at Zexion for a moment then pulled him over to me so I could cuddle him. "I love you, Zexy." I said. He smiled and rested his head on my chest. "I love you too, Demy." He said.

_**The End...**_

* * *

**Now normally I would begin my whole a/n thing but now it's time for a Xigbar special! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Xigbar walked into the hospital with Larxene and the others. "Oh my! What happened to your arm?" Nurse Aerith asked. "Ah the usual, got in a fight messed up my arm. Think you can fix it?" Xigbar asked. Aerith sighed but motioned for him to follow. "So do you other kids have broken bones?" She asked as they walked into a room. "Nope. Xigbar's the only one who got his ass kicked by a shrimp." Larxene said, smirking.

Aerith shot a look at her that said you-do-not-want-to-say-another-cuss-or-else. "Now, what is she talking about Xigbar?" She asked. "Ah it's nothing really. We got into a fight and I was fighting a shortie. He went berzerk and broke my arm." Xigbar said, as if it was nothing. "Yes it was quite interesting to watch." Marluxia said.

Aerith nodded. "Can you move your wrist or fingers?" She asked. "A little." She examined the arm.

* * *

After they did an x-ray, anesthesia, got a cast and sling on Xigbar was good to go. "You know Xigbar it's okay that you got your ass kicked by him. I mean Marluxia got beat up by Roxas last year." Larxene said. Xigbar grinned and Marluxia frowned.

* * *

Xigbar walked down the halls after school. He was trying to find a certain little blond. As Xigbar turned a corner said blond appeared. "Hey Xigbar." Roxas said as he noticed him. "Hey Roxas." He said, walking up to him.

"It sucks that your arm got broken."

"Eh I've had worse. How are you feelin'? Larxene said she got a few good punches on you."

Roxas frowned. "There's a few bruises but I'm fine. Probably better than she's doing." Xigbar laughed. "So where's the bruises? Can I see 'em?" He asked. Roxas looked around cautiously for a moment. He then lifted up his shirt enough to show his torso. Roxas wasn't shy to show his body to Xigbar. No he was just afraid of getting caught. "Oh damn. She got you pretty good. Did your boyfriend kiss them all better?" Xigbar teased. Roxas blushed and tugged back down his shirt. "N-no! Axel and I don't even get that intimate. He might be a perv sometimes but he doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do."

Xigbar grinned. "Well I would've kissed them for you." He said in a suductive tone. Roxas blushed more. "Well that's you. You were the first person I even got intimate with." The blond said. "Yea(2). And I'm the one that caused your problems of showing affection." Roxas rolled his eyes. "That was only partly you. It was my mothers fault too. Remember how long it took you to get me to give you a hug, let alone a kiss!" Xigbar laughed. "Yea. That's all over now though. You got Axel now. And hey Roxas?"

He looked at Xigbar curiously. "Yeah?" He asked. "Try to show him a little more affection. I might have lost you to him, but Axel deserves your love." Roxas looked at him with wide eyes. He looked adorable. Oh how Xigbar missed getting to kiss that cute face. Xigbar kissed Roxas on the forehead. "I'll always love you though." Roxas could feel tears running down his face now. "See ya later kiddo." Roxas watched him walk away for a moment. Xigbar stopped walking when arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Xigbar." Roxas said. Xigbar turned around and gave him a one arm hug. "No problem. Now I gotta go. And I'm sure you do too. I'll see ya." Roxas nodded and released Xigbar. "See ya." With that Roxas turned and walked in the other direction, probably the way Axel was. Xigbar smiled then walked away as well.

**End of special.**

* * *

**Wow. I'm really sad now. I loved writing this story... Excuse me for a minute... *goes to emo corner***

**Roxas: Uh she probably won't be back for a bit. So Axel and I are going to take over until then.**

**Axel: That's right!**

**Roxas: So first I should probably tell you that she really enjoied writing this story for you guys. She spent quite the amount of time plotting all of this and coming up with twists and turns. She's spent forever just trying to make this story enjoyable for all of you.**

**Axel: Also in the time she spent thinking about this she was able to come up with a pre-quel for this! I think this is the first story she's spent so much time pondering. She's been really trying to make it perfect for you guys and she's put a lot of her heart into this.**

**Mansex: She's lucky she has a heart to put into this. (AND I SEE WHAT YOU DID WITH MY NAME!)**

**Axel: HEY! Who told you you could come in here? Get out of my room! *Kicks Mansex out the door.***

**Roxas: Uh right... Also I must say I had a lot of fun doing this. I got to know the others a lot better in doing this story and I am very glad that I could be here with the others. We all hope that you enjoied this story and we ask that you please review and let us know how we did.**

**Axel: Totally! And, once again, please please PLEASE! Let us know if you want that pre-quel! You have to tell us or it won't get done.**

**Roxas: Yea. Well I guess that's pretty much all there is to say. If you have any questions just ask away.**

**Axel: I got a question!**

**Roxas: *rolls eyes* Okay Axel. What is your question?**

**Axel: WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT INCIDENT WITH XIGBAR THAT SHE JUST WROTE?**

**Roxas:... -_- Because you'd bust a nut. And possibly injure Xigbar.**

**Axel: :l I would not!**

**Roxas: I'm not getting into this. So on with the notes!**

**Axel: HEY DON'T IGN-**

**1) Demyx is totally the type to say "tippy toes". Hell even I still say "tippy toes."**

**2) This is how you would actually type "yeah" in boston. Saying it "yeah" would be pronounced as "yay"**

**Roxas: Oh and another quick side note. She looked up a whole thing about medical help for broken bones just so she could write about Xigbar's broken arm. Oh and incase you were wondering he had a complete fracture. Meaning the bone was broken in two.**

**Axel: I'm gonna break his skull if he touches you again.**

**Roxas: *Grins* Oh he already did Axel... All. Over. My. Body...**

**Axel: O.O SAY WHAT?**

**Roxas: *Laughs***

**Demyx: Well how about you and me close it Zexion?**

**Zexion: Sounds good to me.**

**Demyx: Well guys I hope you enjoied the story!**

**Zexion: Please leave a review. *smiles softly at you fan girls***

**Demyx: Annnd...**

**Zexion and Demyx: We hope you have a wonderful summer vacation!**

_**Roxas Ignis**_


End file.
